Simplemente tú
by Emina Uchiha
Summary: Draco Malfoy hace una apuesta con su amigo Blaise Zabini, conseguir que una chica cualquiera del colegio se convierta en la nueva reina de la última fiesta del año. La chica elegida es Ginevra Weasley, Draco empieza con su conquista sin imaginar cual difícil le costara, teniendo en cuenta el costo y la vergüenza que le provocara si pierde esta apuesta.
1. La apuesta

**¡HOLASSSS! Este nuevo fic estará conformado por cinco capítulos y está participando en el reto "Verano de películas" del **_**Drinnyfest**_** del grupo de Facebook Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido!**

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen son propiedad de la grandiosa escritora J.K. Rowling, la trama está basada en la película "She´s All That" ("**_**Alguien como tú"**_** título en España y **_**"Ella es así"**_** en Latinoamérica) pero tendrá algunas modificaciones de mi parte.**

**¡Disfruten la lectura! **

**Simplemente tú**

**By. Emina Uchiha**

**Capítulo 1. La apuesta**

Las vacaciones de invierno ya habían terminado para los estudiantes del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, los pasillos estaban llenos de estudiantes que se reencontraban después de un breve regreso a casa para pasar la fiestas decembrinas en compañía de sus familias, comentaban lo acontecido en sus respectivas vacaciones, muchos habían disfrutado del merecido descanso ya que ahora se acercaba las temibles fechas de exámenes sobre todo para los que tenían que prepararse para los TIMOS y los EXTASIS respectivamente.

Por los pasillos caminaba con andar imponente y elegante un apuesto rubio, todas la miradas eran dirigidas a su persona y seguían con atención su caminar, los chicos se apartaban algunos con admiración y otros con celos hacia él, las chicas solo suspiraban sin quitarle los ojos de encima, el chico era capaz de derretir a cualquier damisela con el simple hecho de formar esa irresistible media sonrisa que tanto encantaba a las jóvenes, a pesar de pertenecer a las casas con más mala fama en la escuela parecía no importar a sus admiradores, el ser un Slytherin no afectaba para nada su popularidad; es más, se había ganado el título de "Príncipe de las serpientes", chicas tanto de Hufflepuff, de Ravenclaw o de Gryffindor lo deseaban, era el hombre soñado, buenas notas con sobresaliente habilidad en Pociones, duelista temible y un excelente jugador de quidditch, simplemente era Draco Malfoy.

–Hola Draco –escuchó que lo saludaba una voz femenina, volteó para toparse con una Hufflepuff con la cual recordaba haber hecho alguna tarea, obviamente no recordaba su nombre, pero eso no le importó al rubio.

–Que tal Hannia –le regresó el saludo con la sonrisa marca Malfoy; su marca personal, y continúo con su camino sin bajar la pretenciosa mirada.

–Ahhh~~ dijo mi nombre –suspiro con mirada soñadora la rubia mientras le presumía el hecho a su amiga, Susan.

–Pero tu nombre no es Hannia –le dice Susan para sacarla de sus sueños.

– ¡Oh cállate! –le reclamó recelosa la rubia mientras se marchaba enfadada con su amiga, Draco Malfoy la había saludado y eso era algo digno de presumir con las demás Hufflepuff.

* * *

Una chica pelirroja se encontraba caminando rápidamente por los pasillos infestados de alumnos, todas esas personas platicando sin importar como estorbaban en los pasillos sí que le fastidiaban, solo quería llegar a su sala común, acomodar su equipaje y limpiar su amada escoba, el torneo de quidditch seguía en pie, eso sí que le alegraba y por supuesto también el regreso a las clases de Estudios Muggles su más querida clase desde que la profesora Burbage les ensañaba Arte Muggle.

Caminaba tan apresurada que no se dio cuenta que al dar vuelta en un pasillo choco con otra alumna del colegio, para su mala suerte era una odiosa serpiente.

– ¡Fíjate por donde vas tonta! –le reclamó la Slytherin mientras se sacudía con gestos de asco.

–No tienes que insultarme, tú también caminabas distraída –se defendió la chica pelirroja.

–En lugar de ponerte de fierecilla deberías hacer algo por tu apariencia, patosa –la atacó nuevamente la serpiente, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Ginevra Weasley se tragó el enfado sin dejar que los insultos mermaran en ella, de hecho ya estaba acostumbrada a las burlas sobre su apariencia y poco le importaba, su vida se basaba en la practicidad y comodidad, era la menor de 7 hermanos, la única chica, había crecido en un ambiente lleno de guerras y bromas entre hermanos, conocer cosas como el uso de maquillaje nunca le había interesado, muchas veces usaba playeras heredadas por sus hermanos, "las menos masculinas" decía su madre, la túnica que usaba fue una ganga de segunda mano así que no le importaba lo ancha que le quedaba todo era por ayudar a sus padres, durante años los niños se burlaban de su rojo cabello por eso ahora lo usaba amarrado en un chongo para disimular un poco el color, y estaba condenada a usar esas grandes gafas hasta que pudiera juntar para comprar los ingredientes necesarios para hacer la poción que mejoraría su vista, lo único que le quedaba era su indiferencia hacia los insultos.

– ¿A dónde te habías metido Ginny? –escuchó que le hablaron desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

–Solo fui a recoger unas cosas a la biblioteca –le dijo a su alarmado hermano.

–Todavía no iniciamos clases y ya estás en la biblioteca, estas peor que Hermione –le dijo Ron.

– ¡Escuché eso Ronald Weasley! –intervino la castaña del grupo.

–Es cierto, por ti vivirías en ese lugar tan aburrido –habló el pelirrojo.

–Y a ti te hace falta visitarlo más.

–Y otra vez peleando, no entiendo cómo te acostumbras Harry –mencionó Ginny rodando lo ojos con fastidio.

–Hay veces que resulta divertido ver sus peleas –le explicó Harry Potter.

– ¡Harry! –le reclamaron los otros dos.

–Son todo un caso, bueno Ron ya viste que estoy bien, por favor no quiero de tu sobreprotección hostigándome durante las clases o jugando quidditch, quedas advertido, me voy a mi habitación –le dijo a su hermano la pelirroja mientras llevaba todas sus cosas su dormitorio.

* * *

Conforme el rubio se acercaba a su sala común ponía más atención a su alrededor buscando a cierta persona, pero se topó con Blaise Zabini y con Theodore Nott, sus amigos.

–Pero miran nada más, el famoso Draco Malfoy está de regreso –saludó con su característica burla el moreno Zabini.

–También es un placer verte Blaise –le dijo con sarcasmo Draco.

– ¿Buenas vacaciones Draco? –le preguntó después de saludarlo Theo.

–Nah~ lo mismo de siempre, asistí a las clásicas fiestas con mis padres, aristocráticas, elegantes y aburridas –comentó con fastidio el Malfoy.

–Te entiendo hermano, nada de chicas –dijo Zabini con lástima.

–Súmale a eso la insistencia de mi padre por interesarme en los negocios familiares, totalmente aburrido –se quejó Draco, recordando los intentos de su padre por despertar "la semilla administrativa digna de un Malfoy"

–Por el simple hecho que estamos próximos a graduarnos se creen con el derecho de empezar a organizar nuestros futuros, que fastidiosos son los viejos –lo apoyo el moreno.

–No me hagas recordar el discurso de mi padre, acerca de mis próximos estudios y no sé qué más, no pude ni comunicarme por correo con Daphne, el señor Nott estuvo insoportable –les platicó su amigo, viendo los parecidos que eran sus casos.

–A propósitos de chicas ¿han visto a Pansy? –les preguntó el rubio mientras alzaba la mirada de busca de la chica.

–No, como siempre haciéndose desear –le contestó Blaise uniéndose a la búsqueda.

–Pregúntale a Daphne, ahí viene –le sugirió Nott.

– ¡Daphne! –la llamó el rubio para interrogarla – ¿Dónde está Pansy?

– ¿Pansy? –la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa a la chica.

–Sí, mi novia –le aclaró Draco algo extrañado por la reacción de Daphne.

–Ah….pues…ella…–la chica ya no sabía que decir, miraba nerviosa esperanzada de divisar a la chica buscada.

– ¿Ocurre algo? –le preguntó el rubio.

–Este…no… ¡Ah!...Ahí está, mira –le indicó la posición de la chica.

Draco volteo para ver como venía entrando a la sala común Pansy Parkinson, la chica más popular de su casa, de hecho de todo Hogwarts, con una familia de sangre pura reconocida, deseada por muchos chicos y envidiada por chicas, la única que merecía ser llamada su novia.

Pansy caminaba con esa pose tan característica de ella, mentón alto, hombros rectos, movimientos llamativos y elegantes, su sonrisa se agrandaba cada vez que escuchaba los suspiros que provocaba, toda una gran diva.

–Con permiso, abran paso –ordenaba despejar el paso por donde se dirigía, a pesar de lo autoritario que podía oírse, todo alumno se apartaba con rapidez, hasta disculpas le mandaban.

– ¡Pansy! –la llamó el rubio acercándose a ella, eran la pareja más popular de la escuela, sobre todo de Slytherin, demostrar los felices que eran parecía más que nada un compromiso para aumentar la admiración.

El rubio se acercó a ella tomando con elegancia el mentón femenino y lo acercó a su rostro, cuando los labios estaban por tocarse la chica lo apartó de un empujón que desconcertó al rubio.

–Ahora no Draco, estoy cansada y necesito desempacar todo –el gesto de desagrado de Pansy fue notorios por muchos alumnos que se quedaron mudos.

El rubio sintió el enojo en todo su ser, cómo se atrevía a hacerle ese tipo de desplante a ÉL, a el popular Draco Malfoy, Parkinson tenía mucho que explicar y era obvio que la dejaría marcharse como si nada.

– ¡Pansy espera! –la siguió el rubio mientras la tomaba por el hombro frenándole el avance.

– ¡¿Qué quieres?! Estoy ocupada –le dijo con gran fastidio mientras soltaba el agarre.

–No soy uno de tus idiotas admiradores así que cuida como me hablas, qué ocurre contigo, no nos vemos en todas las vacaciones y te comportas así –le reclamó Draco.

–Draco, tienes razón no nos hemos visto en todas las vacaciones y eso me sirvió para pensar mucho, acerca de nosotros dos, ya no funcionamos; al menos para mí ya no, así que he decido terminar lo nuestro, nos vemos en clases –hablo la chica tan simplemente como quien hablaba del clima de esa mañana, sin dudar continuo su marcha hacia su dormitorio mientras sus amigas la acompañaban un poco apenadas por el rubio que no pudo ni replicar.

Draco permanecía estático, repasando las estúpidas palabras de la chica Parkinson, sus amigos lo veían sin poder decir ningún comentario, nadie en esa sala común se esperaba ese gran acontecimiento, el guapo y talentoso Draco Malfoy acababa de ser botado por una chica.

–Ella no se atrevió –susurro atónico el rubio.

–Ahh; hermano, me temo que sí, te acaba de terminar –le dijo el moreno mientras tomaba su hombro como gesto de apoyo.

–Draco vamos a la habitación –le llamo Theodore un poco incómodo por las miradas de los demás Slytherin –Pansy puede ser un tanto bipolar, después hablaras con ella –le aconsejo el rubio

–Será mejor que me dé una gran disculpa, esa maldita loca –dijo con enfado y cierto rubor en su rostro, la acción de la chica lo había humillado y eso no se lo podía permitir a nadie.

* * *

Las clases iniciaron oficialmente y al parecer todo el colegio estaba enterado de la situación entre la que era la "pareja perfecta", desde la primera hora todas las miradas eran dirigidas hacia el rubio, pero no eran esas miradas a las cuales estaba tan acostumbrado, esta vez no había admiración y respeto, todas eran miradas de asombro, sorpresa y algunas de burla.

–Esto sí que es raro –habló el moreno del grupo, sorprendido por las expresiones de todos los alumnos.

– ¿Dónde se metió Pansy? –preguntó Draco ignorando el comentario de Blaise.

–No dejes que esto te afecte, no dejas de ser Draco Malfoy, recuérdalo –le dijo con cautela Theo.

– ¡Por Merlín! –escucharon a Blaise, se había alejado un poco y ahora se acercaba mientras leía algo, se trataba del particular periódico escolar, era conocido por muchos pero la mayor parte del tiempo ignorado por los extravagantes reportajes que presentaba, ambos se preguntaron que podría contener para captar la atención del moreno.

– ¡Hermano esto es grande! –le dijo al rubio con cierto tono de burla mientras le pasaba el ejemplar.

Draco tomo el periódico confundido pero su gesto se congelo cuando se vio en portada de dicho reportaje como encabezado "_El príncipe de las serpientes es botado por la diva ¿está perdiendo su encanto?_"

El rubio arrugó con rabia el papel y lo arrojó al suelo con fuerza, después tendría una larga conversación con la directora del periódico, por el momento Pansy Parkinson pagaría todo eso.

La chica hizo acto de presencia como solo ella era capaz de presentarse; elegante y deslumbrante, sabía lo que todo el mundo hablaba y eso la motivaba a brillar aún más, amaba ser la protagonista de todo.

– ¿Dónde te habías metido? –le exigió saber el rubio, no grito ni perdió los estribos, era un Malfoy y tenía que comportase como tal.

–Ya no soy tu novia, ya no tengo que darte explicaciones pero te concederé unos minutos de mi preciado tiempo, por todos los años de amistad –le hizo la saber Parkinson.

–Vamos al lago –le dijo el rubio decidiendo ignorar los comentarios de la chica, dio la vuelta con la mirada en alto, no sería el hazme reír del colegio, él era Draco Malfoy.

* * *

–Esto sí que es una gran noticia –en la sala común de gryffindor un pelirrojo se regocijaba al leer el popular reportaje que inundaba todos los lugares de Hogwarts.

–Deberías de ordenar todos los libros y no perder el tiempo en eso –le recordó su estudiosa amiga.

–Vamos Hermione, esto es una bomba, ese odioso se lo merece –le comentó Ron.

– ¿Por qué el escandalo? –intervino de pronto Ginny que se dirigía rumbo a sus clases pero quiso saber el motivo de la alegría de su hermano mayor.

–El odiosos de Malfoy fue botado por la odiosa de su novia… ¡BOTADO! –se carcajeo el pelirrojo, hasta Harry se contagió de la risa.

–Y dicen que las interesadas en esas cosas con las chicas –mencionó Ginny alzando una ceja.

–Ron tu eres un caso, pero también tu Harry –hablo Hermione urgida por entrar por salir rumbo a las clases.

–Draco Malfoy es un pretencioso, tienes que admitir que se merece esto –se defendió el chico con gafas –pero ya vamos a clases.

–Ya era hora –festejo la castaña, Ron resoplo, lanzándole otra leída al periódico.

– ¡Ron! Mamá dijo que esperaba grandes resultados de ti, mejor ponte a estudiar que perder el tiempo en esas tonterías –le recordó su hermana.

–Ustedes dos se juntan y son insoportables –se quejó el pelirrojo recibiendo miradas asesinas de ambas chicas.

–Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo contigo –le dijo Ginny saliendo rumbo a su clase favorita, Estudios Muggles.

* * *

En el lago Draco se encontraba esperando una explicación de Pansy, cómo se había atrevido a terminar todo; él tenía una reputación que proteger.

–Mira cariño, tú eres un gran tipo y sabes hacer feliz a una mujer, de eso no hay duda; pero necesitaba algo nuevo y digamos que ya lo encontré –le confesó la chica sin intimidarse.

– ¿Me estás dejando por otro? –preguntó atónito el rubio, cada vez empeoraba más la situación.

–No lo veas así Draco, no te humilles de esa manera – ¿humillarse él?... ¡Ella era la que lo estaba haciendo!

– ¿Lo conozco? –se limitó a preguntar.

–Obviamente, no saldría con un don nadie, su familia organizó una gran fiesta de navidad, hermosa mansión, música divina y él todo un caballero –le explicaba Pansy mientras lanzaba leves suspiros recordando aquel momento, eso sí que asqueo al Malfoy.

–No quiero escuchar esas tonterías, ¿quién es Pansy? –le dijo con fastidio el rubio.

–Su familia esta inmiscuida en el Ministerio de Magia, él mismo me presento ante grandes funcionarios, fue increíble –siguió con su historia la chica ignorando al Draco que no sabía si marcharse o lanzarle un buen hechizo a esa loca.

– ¡Pansy! ¡Te estaba buscando! –se escuchó de pronto una voz masculina que hizo sonreír a la chica, Draco volteo rápidamente y todo oficialmente se había ido por la borda…lo acaban de dejar por un estúpido Gryffindor…el engreído de Cormac Mclaggen

Pansy se le lanzó a los brazos con rapidez, se besaron con increíble exageración para desagrado del rubio, Cormac manoseaba a la chica descaradamente y ella no decía nada, parecía incitarlo a continuar.

Draco se vio obligado a carraspear para llamar la atención de la odiosa pareja, jamás sería ignorado.

–Bueno Draco ya te imaginaras el resto de la historia –le restó importancia Pansy –por cierto ya hablé con Cormac acerca del baile de graduación, desde que la profesora Burbage se le ocurrió imitar cosas Muggles, en la elección de rey y reyna del baile es muy obvio que ganaremos nosotros dos, por lo cual iré como tu pareja al baile, se verá mejor –le explicó la Slytherin mientras buscaba la aprobación del odioso de Cormac.

–No tengo problemas mientras no intentes propasarte con esta belleza –hablo engreídamente el Gryffindor pescando los labios de la chica.

Draco estaba a punto de perder los estribos, lo sabía perfectamente, quería estallar y decirle todas sus verdades a ese odioso y a esa loca, pero no se rebajaría a semejante acto, era Draco Malfoy.

Dio la vuelta y se alejó del lugar, la melosa pareja ni cuenta se dio de su alejamiento, sus amigos veían la escena sin emitir palabra alguna, al parecer medio colegio veía esa escena.

–No te atrevas a comentar –le advirtió Draco a Blaise –esto se acaba, Pansy Parkinson no es nada, me puedo conseguir a cualquier chica, mejor que ella –sentenció el rubio.

– ¡Por Merlín! Hermano estamos hablando de Pansy Parkinson, todas las chicas en Hogwarts desean ser como ella, todos los chicos la desean a su lado, no es cualquier chica –le explicó el moreno, con cierto tono de burla, Blaise podía llegar a ser un amigo muy odioso.

–Quítale todo ese maquillaje y conoce su verdadero carácter, después de eso te darás cuenta que la popular Pansy Parkinson es un teatro, un mito, una gran mentira…cualquier chica puede llegar a ser como ella con la guía pertinente –les explico Draco muy seguro de sus palabras.

Tanto Blaise como Theo lo miraron excéntricos, al parecer su amigo ya estaba comenzando a alucinar.

–Miren a Millicent Bulstrode –señaló el rubio viendo a la Slytherin caminar unos pasos frente a ellos –con esa apariencia tan tosca y dominante, parece un caso perdido, pero con un experto novio en seis semanas ella será proclamada como la próxima reina del baile, desbancando a Parkinson –aseguró el Malfoy.

– ¿Hablas en serio? –preguntó perspicaz el moreno.

–Obviamente, nunca me equivoco.

–Entonces, pruébalo –lo reto Blaise.

– ¡Espera un momento Blaise! Draco anda un tanto susceptible, no ha sido su día, no puedes aprovecharte de un amigo en esa situación –le recordó Theodore, mientras alejaba al moreno para controlarlo.

–Quieres dejar de salir siempre a la defensa de Draco, vamos Theo el chico quiere demostrar lo grande e increíble que es, démosle la oportunidad –dijo Zabini colocándose frente a Draco -¿qué opinas Draco? ¿Una apuesta? –sugirió el moreno.

–Di los términos Zabini –declaró con seguridad Draco.

–Fácil, yo escojo a la chica y tú la convertirás en reina, como habías dicho hace un momento –explicó Blaise.

–Chicos esto está yendo muy lejos, Draco sé razonable –pidió el chico Nott, todo pintaba muy mal.

–Acepto –dijo el rubio ignorando a Theodore, y estrechando la mano con Blaise -¿iniciamos la búsqueda?

– ¡Vámonos de cacería! –anunció con entusiasmo Zabini.

* * *

Ginny se dirigía a la biblioteca totalmente cargada de libros, los alumnos deambulaban por los pasillos estorbándole el paso, la chica solo suspiraba enojada, entre la pila de libros que llevaba no se dio cuenta como un grupo de Slytherin se le acercaba por detrás con evidentes malas intenciones, un ligero empujón fue suficiente para que la pelirroja terminara en el suelo para diversión de los presentes.

* * *

Draco, Theo y Blaise recorrían el colegio en busca de la candidata ideal para su apuesta, el rubio sabía de las intenciones del moreno, encontrar una chica con cero sentido de la moda o con hábitos horribles o con un carácter horrible y temible o con tics marcados y vergonzosos, o para su desgracia todo lo anterior junto en una sola mujer.

–Caballeros, tenemos a la ganadora –anuncio el moreno mientras señalaba a la chica pelirroja que aún estaba en el suelo levantando los libros con marcado fastidio en su rostro ignorando las burlas de las chicas sobre su apariencia.

–Tienes que estar bromeando –le dijo Draco, al reconocer a la joven – ¿Ginevra Weasley? ¡Olvídalo!

–Malfoy…Malfoy…es una apuesta lo olvidas, y son mis condiciones ¿cierto Theo? –le informó Blaise.

–A mí no metan en sus líos, te lo advertí Draco –le recordó su amigo.

–Blaise puedo manejar sobrepeso, mala higiene, hongos, alergias…pero ¡Weasley!

–Tu dijiste que cualquiera, vamos es una deportista como tú, no fui tan duro con mi elección.

– ¡Es una marimacho, dudo que le gusten los hombres! ¡Tiene una horrible actitud! ¡Una gryffindor! –le mencionó el rubio arrepentido de aceptar dicha apuesta –Si ella no me mata al acércame, lo hace el odioso de su hermano.

–Te doy un consejo mi amigo –hablo el moreno –yo no estaría perdiendo mi tiempo, mi palabra esta dicha, ¡Al ataque muchacho!

Draco lanzó un largo suspiro, en que lío se había metido, tenía que conquistar a Ginevra Weasley y realizarle toda una metamorfosis, su año escolar empeoraba cada vez más.

**Y esto es el inicio, espero que lo disfrutaran y que esperen la continuación con ansias.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, espero sus opiniones en un preciado REVIEW, todo lo que deseen escribir siempre será bien recibido y agradecido.**

**Y Disfruten del "Verano de películas" del Drinnyfest con las demás historias que se irán colocando en la semana.**

**Nos vemos**

**BYEBYE n.n**


	2. El primer encuentro

**¡Holass! Les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic, como ya mencioné estará conformado por cinco capítulos y está participando en el reto "Verano de películas" del **_**Drinnyfest**_** del grupo de Facebook Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido!**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen son propiedad de la grandiosa escritora J.K. Rowling, la trama está basada en la película "She´s All That" ("**_**Alguien como tú"**_** título en España y **_**"Ella es así"**_** en Latinoamérica) pero tendrá algunas modificaciones de mi parte.**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

**Simplemente tú**

**By. Emina Uchiha**

**Capítulo 2. El primer encuentro.**

Draco Malfoy lanzó un largo suspiro al ver la figura de Ginny Weasley aún en el suelo acomodando sus cosas, Blaise le hacía señales incitándolo a actuar, Draco se acercó a la chica que no dio señales de darse cuenta de su cercanía; el rubio se agacho a un lado tomo un par de libros y se los entrego.

–Aquí tienes, ¿necesitas ayuda? –fue lo primero que dijo sin tener la atención de la pelirroja.

Ginny se encontraba apurada tomando cada uno de los libros del suelo hasta que escuchó una voz masculina cercana a ella, su mirada se abrió con sorpresa al encontrarse con Draco Malfoy, el chico más popular de Slytherin o hasta de todo Hogwarts , agachado a su lado y entregándole dos libros.

La pelirroja tomo rápidamente los libros no sin antes mirar con desconfianza al rubio, nunca habían hablado en persona pero sabía muchas cosas negativas de él gracias a Ron.

– ¿Necesitas que te ayude? –volvió a preguntar el rubio un poco ofendido por la mirada de la pelirroja.

–No necesito nada ti Malfoy –le contestó a la defensiva la Weasley, no es que fuera una chica grosera, de hecho su madre la había educado bien, pero no era normal que alguien como Draco Malfoy se acercara a ella, así como si nada, hay debía de haber alguna trampa.

–Oye no tienes que actuar así, solo quiero ayudarte –le contestó con disimulada paciencia el chico, esa desconfianza de la Weasley comenzaba a enfadarlo.

–Y desde cuándo tan caballero con alguien como yo –lo interrogó con ironía la pelirroja mientras se levantaba del suelo con toda su carga escolar, alzó un poco la voz y enfrentó la platinada mirada del rubio.

Draco se sorprendió un poco, casi ninguna mujer lo miraba tan retadoramente cuando se acercaba a ellas, la mayoría eran solo risitas tontas y suspiros, pero la chica Weasley tenía carácter, eso debía de reconocer.

–Mira, te vi en problemas y solo quise acercarme para brindarte mi ayuda –le explicó el rubio conciliadoramente.

–Ay por favor, ¿TÚ ayudarme a MI? ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? No me vengas con tu discurso de caballerosidad que yo no me lo trago –insistió con enfado la pelirroja, las miradas estaban comenzando a dirigirse justo a ellos y eso en verdad que la estaba fastidiando; las miradas y los murmullos de crítica.

–Calma Ginevra, en verdad solo quería ayudarte, no tienes que atacarme con esa horrible actitud –le aclaró el rubio con seriedad, esa pelirroja comenzaba a ponerlo en vergüenza y eso no podía permitirlo, no más.

Ginny estaba a punto de contratacar desde que escuchó al rubio llamarla por su nombre, como detesta que la llamen, pero es interrumpida por la estrepitosa voz de un tercero.

– ¡¿A quién estas llamando horrible?! ¡Maldito hurón! –se escuchó un rugido potente atrás del rubio.

Draco rodó los ojos y lanzó un largo suspiro; no podía creer que su día estuviera empeorando más, ese maldito apodo que le aplicaron algunos estúpidos gryffindor por esa estúpida lección de ese estúpido profesor y esa escandalosa voz no era de otra personita más insoportable que Ronald Weasley…la comadreja.

–Qué tal comadreja… ¿me extrañaste en las vacaciones? –le pregunto con marcado sarcasmo al pelirrojo que se acercaba peligrosamente a él.

–Déjate de tonterías hurón albino y aléjate de mi hermanita –Draco había olvidado lo sobreprotector que llegaba a ser Ronald; maldijo para sus adentros, la situación se complicaba cada vez más.

Iba a contestarle al pelirrojo pero la potente voz de Ginny lo interrumpió.

–¡Ron! Te he dicho que dejes de estar de sobreprotector…¡Me asfixias! –le reclamó la chica a su hermano, el cual se volteó indignado hacia ella.

– ¡Ginny! No me hables así, solo te estoy defendiendo de éste –le explicaba el hermano mayor mientras le dirigía su peor mirada al rubio.

–Soy lo suficientemente capaz para defenderme –replicó la pelirroja.

Y en ese momento ambos hermanos se olvidaron por completo del rubio parado frente a ellos y se enfrascaron en su pelea, Draco rodo lo ojos y a lo lejos divisó las figuras de Blaise y Theo, el moreno doblándose de la risa y el rubio negando con la cabeza, Draco casi podía escuchar el "_te lo dije_" del chico Nott.

Draco se vio en la necesidad de hacerse notar, así que carraspeo con sutileza un par de veces hasta volver a captar la atención de los hermanos.

– ¿Por qué sigues aquí Hurón? ¡Aléjate de mi hermana! –le ordenó con enfado.

–Ya deja de meterte en mi vida Ron –le reclamó a su hermano –y tú; escúchame bien no soy una tonta ni creas que caeré en algunos de tus jueguitos –le aclaró Ginny con ferocidad al rubio, Draco retrocedió inconscientemente ante el gesto de la pelirroja.

–Ginny, Ron ¿qué es todo este escándalo? –se escuchó una femenina voz por el pasillo y el Draco se maldijo aún más, ya se le hacía raro que con la llegada de la comadreja no anduvieran por ahí los chicles de éste; veía con fastidio como Hermione Granger se acercaba a ellos seguida obviamente del "_gryffindor estrella_" Harry Potter.

–No es nada, solo que el hurón estaba molestando a Ginny, así que vine a defenderla –le explicó el pelirrojo.

–Yo no la estaba molestando, solo la ayudaba comadreja –aclaró el rubio cuando las miradas de los recién llegados se clavaban en él.

– ¿Ayudándola? –lo interrogó con desconfianza el chico Potter, como siempre creyéndose un héroe, solo por ser el capitán del equipo de quidditch de su casa y un buscador con habilidades un poco buenas ya era tratado como una estrella, él era mil veces mejor buscador que _San Potter._

–Sí, la ayudaba, sólo eso; miren tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo con gatitos –les dijo el rubio con arrogancia, antes de emprender su salida le dirigió una mirada a la chica pelirroja que se había quedado atrás del problemático trio fastidiada de la sobreprotección de todos, ambas miradas chocaron y una extraña corriente eléctrica atravesó el cuerpo de ambos chicos; Draco ignoro eso y dio la vuelta con la cabeza en alto y se marchó del lugar antes de que el Weasley o Potter respondieran con la brusquedad acostumbrada, afortunadamente la Granger era más consciente y los mantuvo callados.

El rubio camino y dio la vuelta al pasillo, donde fue alcanzado por sus dos amigos.

–Me sorprendes Draco, en verdad la conquistaste –se burló Blaise

–Cállate Zabini, haré que te tragues cada una de tus palabras –le aseguró con mal humor el rubio.

–Uuuyy que miedo, ya quiero ver como domas a la leona –le contestó aún con burla el moreno.

–Soy Draco Malfoy, no lo olvides –sentención cargado de arrogancia el Slytherin, Blaise soltó una gran carcajada ya se veía triunfador de esa apuesta y Theodore se limitó a negar con la cabeza, esos dos eran todo un caso.

* * *

Draco fue a la biblioteca del colegio, ya había dejado a Blaise y a Theo en la sala común, el moreno ya lo estaba fastidiando y le faltaba aclarar un asunto con su "supuesta" amiga, así tomó un ejemplar del absurdo reportaje que había llenado los pasillos del colegio en la mañana y se adentró al lugar de estudio, sabía que ahí la encontraría.

Luna Lovegood se encontraba leyendo un ejemplar del "_El Quisquilloso" _en unas de las mesas más alejadas de la entrada.

El rubio se paró frente a ella con los brazos cruzados y una expresión seria.

– ¡Ah! Hola Draco –lo saludó como si nada la risueña rubia mientras seguía con su lectura.

Draco y Luna por extraño que sonara llevaban bastantes años de conocerse y compartir una afectuosa amistad, desde niños frecuentaban los mismos lugares ya que la familia Malfoy siempre ha sido muy distinguida en la alta sociedad y el padre de Luna era un reportero; un poco extraño cabe aclarar, pero que siempre asistía a las fiestas con el fin de cubrir notas, así fue como ambos se conocieron.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –le pregunto la rubia un poco extrañada de la actitud de su amigo, dejó a un lado su lectura.

–Esto es lo que ocurre –habló por fin el rubio dejando en la mesa el ejemplar que traía arrugado entre sus manos.

– ¡Oh! Es un ejemplar del periódico de la escuela –observó Luna.

–Ya lo sé Luna, pero yo me refiero a la noticia –le dijo señalando con el dedo el espantoso encabezado.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo? –le preguntó la rubia después de leer el encabezado sin entender el asunto de la plática.

– ¿En serio? Esto me deja en vergüenza Luna y tú eres la encargada de este periódico, se supone que eres mi amiga –le recordó el rubio con resentimiento –no me vayas a salir con que esto fue escrito por nargles o torposoplos –le advirtió conociendo las excentricidades de su peculiar amiga.

Luna soltó una ligera carcajada por el último comentario.

– ¡Que cosas dices Draco! Lo que te puedo decir es que yo no escribí esto, soy encargada pero no jefa de lo que se escribe, pero déjame decirte que me parece una buena noticia –le explicó la rubia con su sonrisa despreocupada.

Draco la miró excéntrico, con Luna no se podía hablar seriamente.

–Bueno, talvez el encabezado no fue muy bueno para ti, pero en verdad me alegra que hayas terminado con Pansy –le aclaró la rubia ante el silencio de Draco.

El rubio tomó asiento frente a ella y soltó un largo suspiro recordando en todo lo que se había metido debido al abrupto desenlace de su relación.

–No me digas que en verdad te duele mucho, bueno sé que Pansy es bonita pero es una tonta y su cabeza debe de estar llena de torposoplos, créeme Draco; por muy popular que sea, ella no te conviene –lo consoló la rubia.

Draco miró a su amiga un poco conmovido por las intenciones de la chica, pero lo que menos pasaba por sus pensamientos eran sentimientos de dolor debido a la ruptura, le había enojado la humillación que sufrió y su orgullo recibió un gran golpe pero solo eso, y ahora su mayor preocupación era la marimacho pelirroja que debía de convertir en toda una princesa.

–La ruptura no me tiene preocupado, créelo que para nada –le aclaró el Malfoy.

–Qué bien, entonces ¿por qué esa cara?

–Digamos que se trata de otro proyecto –se limitó a contestar el chico.

Luna miró fijamente a su amigo, los años de conocerlo y su gran sentido la ayudaron a descifrar un poco la respuesta de él.

– ¡Draco Malfoy! Acabas de terminar y ya tienes a otra chica a la vista… ¡Eres increíble!..Y qué ¿ya la tienes derritiéndose por ti?

–No es exactamente eso, esto es más complicado –le dijo el rubio buscando las palabras para no descubrir la apuesta a la que se había metido.

–No me digas que ya no sabes conquistar mujeres, voy a creer que los torposoplos de Parkinson se pasaron a tu cabeza –le comentó con sorpresa su amiga Ravenclaw.

–No…esto es diferente…ella es diferente –fue la única definición que encontró.

Luna lo miró unos minutos en silencio para después soltar una pequeña carcajada.

–Sabes algo, estás acostumbrado a que todas las chicas caían ante ti sin ningún esfuerzo, al parecer ahora te topaste con una gran mujer, dudo que me digas de quién se trata ahora, pero estoy ansiosa por saberlo.

Draco escuchó a su rubia amiga son mencionar palabra alguna, ya no le quería revelar más cosas.

–Draco a veces es bueno esforzarse un poco para conseguir algo, a las chicas nos gustan los emprendedores y decididos –continuo la rubia.

–¿De qué hablas? –Draco a veces odiaba cuando Luna se ponía de bohemia.

–Averigua sobre ella, sus gustos, que lugares frecuenta; ese tipo de cosas –le terminó de explicar Luna mientras recogía sus cosas –Bueno tengo que irme a mi sala común, cualquier cosa búscame, me dio gusto hablar contigo amigo –se despidió la chica.

Draco se quedó meditando las palabras de la rubia, que de hecho no se escuchaban nada mal.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson entraba a la sala común de Slytherin cautivando las miradas de los presentes como era costumbre, sus amigas iban detrás de ella escuchando sus parloteos acerca del tema de moda, al menos para ella…Cormac Mclaggen.

–Verdad qué es lindo, es un caballero, es súper genial…no sé qué piensen pero creo que somos la pareja perfecta –parloteaba la Slytherin sin mirar a sus amigas

–Pansy –trató de llamarla Daphne pero Parkinson no paraba.

–Me llevo a un restaurante carísimo, la vista era hermosa, me trata como una reina, justo como deben de tratarme –continuaba Pansy.

–¡Pansy! ¡Ya basta! –la interrumpió Daphne elevando la voz y colocándose frente a ella –En eso deberías de preocuparte –le dijo su fastidiada amiga.

–¿De qué hablas Daphne? –le preguntó con molestia después de la abrupta intervención de su amiga.

–Ya detente…Cormac esto…Cormac lo otro…las elecciones para reina del baile están cerca y no creo que tus seguidores quieran escucharte hablar todo el día de lo genial que es tu nuevo novio –le explicó Daphne.

Pansy miro a Daphne con una ceja levantada, después miro a su otra amiga Tracey Davis, la cual solo asintió dándole la razón a Daphne, Parkinson bufo con molestia.

–¡Por favor chicas! ¿Qué me preocupe por las elecciones? Soy Pansy Parkinson queridas –les aclaró mientras se señalaba a sí misma –Es obvio que yo ganaré ese concurso, nací para ser reina…ósea…mi sangre proviene de la realeza, lo saben perfectamente.

–Pansy…–Daphne ya no sabía no que decir.

–Lo que Daphne quiere decir es que tienes que tener precaución, recuerda que pueden participar cualquier chica de cualquier casa –le quiso recordar Tracey

–Y eso qué…no hay nadie en este colegio que merezca ese título más que yo…nací para ello, es mi naturaleza y todos lo saben…¿Qué ilusa sueña con que puede ganarle a Pansy Parkinson?...ya dejen de decir tonterías –le pidió Pansy mientras se adentraba a la habitación para iniciar con algún tratamiento de belleza clásico en ella, dando por finalizado la charla.

–Qué humilde, ya quiero escuchar su discurso de agradecimiento –le dijo Daphne a Tracey mientras rodaba los ojos

Tracey solo lanzó un suspiro, su amiga era todo un caso.

* * *

Todos los alumnos se encontraban en el gran comedor disfrutando del desayuno de un nuevo día de clases, algunos platicaban, otros realizaban deberes atrasados, o se limitaban a comer; Draco Malfoy era la excepción de ellos, él rubio Slytherin estaba sumido en sus pensamientos analizando su nueva estrategia para acercarse a la chica Weasley; la observó de reojo, la chica desayunaba mientras platicaba con Neville Longbottom, otro Gryffindor que no contaba con la mejor fama, era un tanto gordito y muy tonto, a pesar de ir un año adelante que la pelirroja esos dos se habían vuelto inseparables; Draco suspiró con fastidio, como le había dicho Luna si deseaba acercarse a Ginevra era necesario adentrarse un poco a su mundo y desgraciadamente las pocas amistades de la pelirroja no eran para nada de su agrado.

–Por más que la mires no ganarás esa apuesta –interrumpió sus pensamientos Blaise, que se sentaba a su lado.

–Dejen ese tema por ahora, desayunemos –pidió Theo tratando de relajar los ánimos.

–Puedes decir lo que quieras Blaise, me conoces y por eso deberías temerme –se limitó a contestarle Draco.

Blaise iba a replicar pero es interrumpido por la llegada de las lechuzas, el primer correo llegaba para todos.

Draco reconoció a la lechuza de su familia, la cual le arrojo una carta firmada por su padre, la cual se limitó a guardarla en su bolsillo sin ánimos de abrirla.

–¿Estás seguro que no la abrirás? ¿Es de tu padre no? –le preguntó Theo sorprendido por la acción de su rubio amigo, conocía perfectamente a Lucius Malfoy era un hombre que no se permitiría ser ignorado absolutamente por nadie.

–Ya sé qué es lo que quiere y yo no tengo ánimos de leer las palabrerías que me repitió todas las vacaciones –aclaró Draco volviendo a su desayuno y a concentrarse en el mayor problema, la chica Weasley.

–¿Tus planes a futuro? –preguntó de repente Blaise sorprendiendo a ambos por la seriedad -¡¿Qué?! Mi madre también está de neurótica con ese asunto, en verdad fastidian.

–Bueno estamos por salir, supongo que es normal –comentó al aire el chico Nott –es por nuestro bien, para evitar problemas a futuro.

–Problemas va a tener cierta personita sino se apura a poner manos a la obra –comentó con burla el moreno, mirando de reojo a Draco.

–Eres insoportable Blaise –le dijo el Malfoy pero se calló al ver a la pelirroja salir del gran comedor –bueno chicos, los veré en clases –les dijo de repente mientras se levantaba del comedor.

–¿A dónde vas?

–Tengo una apuesta que ganar.

* * *

Ginny caminaba acompañada por Neville rumbo a la biblioteca de la escuela.

–Estoy segura que el libro que vi la otra vez te ayudará en esa tarea Neville –le platicaba Ginny mientras avanzaban por los vacíos pasillos, por eso le gustaba aprovechar las horas de comidas para pasear por el colegio.

–Gracias Ginny, Hermione me dijo que no era muy difícil pero ya la conoces –le contestó el gryffindor con alivio.

–Te entiendo –lo volteó a ver mientras caminaba, sin darse cuenta cuando chocó con un cuerpo delante de ella, cuando iba a caer al suelo por el desequilibrio fue sostenida por una fuertes manos –¡Lo siento mucho! –se disculpó sin levantar la vista aún estaba algo desorbitada.

–No te preocupes…¿te encuentras bien? –Ginny se congeló al reconocer ese arrastre de palabras y ver los colores verde y plata de la corbata de su salvador, levantó la vista con rapidez chocando su mirada avellana con la platinada vista del chico que aún la sostenía.

–¿Draco Malfoy? –escuchó mencionar a su amiga a su espalda, Neville estaba sorprendido por la escena que presenciaba.

Cuando el celebro de Ginny procesó todo su cuerpo reaccionó como resorte empujando al rubio lejos de ella, no se explicaba la sensación que había experimentado con la cercanía que tuvieron, ese plateado de su mirada parecía que la absorbía.

–Oye no tienes que actuar así –le reclamó Draco evitando caer al suelo por el empujón.

–¡Y a ti que te pasa! ¡Te dije que te alejaras de mí! –le reclamó la chica.

–Te recuerdo que tú fuiste la que tropezó conmigo –le aclaró el rubio levantando la ceja poniéndola en evidencia.

El rostro de Ginny casi adquiere el color de su cabello.

–Es que…es que…¡Tú te andas metiendo en donde no debes! –contestó a la defensiva la chica.

El rubio respiro profundamente, si las cosas siempre terminaban de esa manera en definitiva nunca avanzarían.

–Bueno, fue un accidente de acuerdo –sugirió el rubio, esperando la calma de la pelirroja pero ésta sólo lo miró con desconfianza –además solo buscaba tener una charla contigo, tal vez un poco de ayuda en cosas de nuestro interés.

–¿Conmigo? –preguntó excéntrica Ginny, que podía querer hablar con ella el chico más popular de todo el colegio –¿De qué?

–Ahh…pues…ya sabes…–Draco obligó a su cerebro a reaccionar rápidamente, Ginevra lucía bastante calmada –de quidditch, eres muy buena en eso.

–¿Draco Malfoy necesita ayuda de mí para el quidditch?

–Bueno no exactamente –Draco la miro disimulada mente, escudriñó en sus adentros y recordó una de las cosas por las que era muy crítica la pelirroja –realmente es de artículos muggles, ¿arte muggle?

–¿Muggle? –Ginny repitió con sorpresa y su mirada adquirió un ligero brillo; que no pasó desapercibido por el rubio, ella amaba la cultura Muggle.

–Sí, Muggle…últimamente me ha despertado la curiosidad ese mundo y escuché que eras la mejor en eso; así que, aquí estoy –le explicó el rubio más animado, las cosas comenzaban a favorecerle.

–Está bien, te creeré por el momento Malfoy, después podríamos charlar un poco de la vida Muggle –le dijo la chica a modo de despedida, pero antes de dar la vuelta fue interrumpida por la voz de Neville.

–Pueden comenzar este fin de semana –dijo un poco temeroso –en Hogsmeade, al lado de Zonco hacen una exhibición de arte Muggle, es un lugar interesante, si deseas ir puedes tomar mi entrada –le dijo al rubio mientras le entregaba el boleto.

–Gracias Longbottom –le dijo el rubio, leyendo el peculiar boleto, un poco desconfiado de a lo que se iba a meter –entonces te veré allá Ginevra –se dirigió a la pelirroja que hizo una mueca debido a la mención de su nombre.

El rubio continuo su andar lleno de superioridad y arrogancia, dejando al par de amigos solos, Ginny le dirigió una mirada asesina a su supuesto amigo.

–¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! –le reclamó la chica.

–¡Es Draco Malfoy! –se excusó el chico.

–Por eso lo digo…¡Draco Malfoy!...Ron me matara si se entera –se lamentó la pelirroja imaginando el trágico escenario.

–Bueno, él nunca se acerca a ese lugar, yo lo vigilaré en compensación –le dijo Neville consoladoramente.

–Más te vale –le advirtió la chica esperando lo peor en su salida a Hogsmeade.

**¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**

**Muchas gracias por leer, espero sus opiniones en un preciado REVIEW, todo lo que deseen escribir siempre será bien recibido y agradecido.**

**Y Sigan disfrutando de este "Verano de películas" del Drinnyfest.**

**Nos vemos**

**BYEBYE n.n**


	3. Avance y cambio

**¡HOLASSSSS! Vengo con el tercer capítulo :D (pufff~~ pensé que no lo terminaba jejeje)**

**El tercer capítulo de cinco capítulos que lo conformarán (¡qué emoción!) Este fic forma parte del reto "Verano de películas" del **_**Drinnyfest**_** del grupo de Facebook Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido!**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen son propiedad de la grandiosa escritora J.K. Rowling, la trama está basada en la película "She´s All That" ("**_**Alguien como tú"**_** título en España y **_**"Ella es así"**_** en Latinoamérica) pero tendrá algunas modificaciones de mi parte.**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

**Simplemente tú**

**By. Emina Uchiha**

**Capítulo 3. Avance y cambio.**

Draco Malfoy no se podía explicar cómo había terminado en ese lugar, era su primer fin de semana de visita en Hogsmeade desde la llegada de vacaciones, y en lugar de estar disfrutando de una deliciosa cerveza de mantequilla él se encontraba en ese lúgubre lugar ubicado en una zona nada grata de la localidad, tuvo que atravesar pasillos con desagradables pintas para llegar a esa casa que parecía abandonada, el chico Longbottom había mencionado que era a un lado de Zonco, pues ese gryffindor estaba equivocado, el lugar estaba mucho más lejos; el rubio decidió dejar de quejarse mentalmente y pensar lo positivo de la terrible ubicación del lugar, como era lejos y enredado llegar a esa casa, prácticamente era imposible que algún otro alumno de Hogwarts se colara en el show, y eso era una gran noticia ya que si cualquier estudiante viera a Draco Malfoy en esa clase de lugar no estaba del todo seguro de poder conservar su reputación y popularidad con la que contaba hasta el momento.

Esa dichosa apuesta le estaba costando mucho, Blaise se había pasado de la raya con su elección de chica y él con su estúpido orgullo prácticamente se había amarrado la soga al cuello, ahora se encontraba en un horrible lugar con una nefasta iluminación, asientos incomodos, y gente de lo más extraña que le dirigía miradas espeluznantes cada minuto, Ginevra Weasley lo había metido a toda un nido de horribles criaturas.

No pudo evitar dar un saltito de sorpresa cuando el lugar quedo completamente a oscuras y unas pocas luces iluminaron el pequeño escenario, al parecer la muestra de artes estaba comenzando.

El escenario se llenó de diversas figuras que se contorsionaban con una peculiar melodía jamás escuchada por él, seguramente música muggle, los movimientos de los bailarines eran bastante peculiares, cada movimiento se notaba con claridad debido a la vestimenta que usaban, la tela se pegaba a su piel como una segunda piel, era telas de colores que se hacían notar, las personas saltaban, rodaban, se cargaban y se aventaban, sumamente extraño para él.

Los bailarines formaron un círculo y con sutiles movimientos señalaban el centro, esperando algo espectacular, la música cambio y los artistas se tiraron al suelo de golpe, del centro emergió una delgada silueta con movimientos finos y delicados coordinados por la nueva melodía, su danza era atrayente e hipnotizante, la atención del rubio fue capturada de inmediato, se olvidó de donde estaba y las condiciones que lo rodeaban y se perdió en esa enigmática bailarina; las luces resaltaban el cuerpo que claramente dejaba a ver a una mujer con una figura envidiable, y la larga cabellera se movía de manera que se acoplaba de maravilla a todo el cuadro que el rubio observaba; la música cambio bruscamente y la misteriosa bailarina desapareció en el círculo mientras los demás artistas danzaban nuevamente, el mirada plateada del rubio buscaba a la chica pero no la vio en el escenario.

Cuando el show termino todos los extraños espectadores se levantaron y aplaudieron con grato gesto sobre sus rostros, el rubio los imitó para no llamar más la atención, el hombre con peculiar vestimenta se paró en el escenario con claros movimientos de agradecimiento.

–Muchas gracias amigos míos, gracias por acompañarnos en este espacio de arte –empezó a hablar el extraño hombre –los bailarines les agradecen todos sus aplausos y yo pido un gran aplauso para nuestra estrella de la noche, apuesto que su baile los cautivo –Draco se vio bastante interesado en las palabras del hombre. –Un fuerte abrazo para ¡Ginny! Nuestra excelente bailarina –el hombre dirigió su mano hacia atrás y jaló la figura de la misteriosa bailarina.

Draco se sentó de golpe ante la sorpresa que le causo ver emerger entre las siluetas de todos los bailarines la figura de Ginevra Weasley, la cual no llevaba ese feo uniforme viejo y ancho con el que caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, estaba vez portaba un vestido un poco corto que resaltaba el buen cuerpo que al parecer el quidditch dejaba en ella, y su cabello no estaba agarrado en el feo chongo, éste caía suelto en su espalda y brillaba con bastante singularidad, aunque las gafas seguían en su sitio.

Las esperanzas del rubio regresaban a su cuerpo, la pelirroja no estaba del todo perdida y su apuesta parecía un inminente triunfo.

– ¡Por cierto! –El extraño hombre interrumpió los pensamientos del rubio –me informaron que tenemos un nuevo amigo en nuestro público –habló el hombre para preocupación de Draco.

Todos los presente comenzaron a murmurar mientras el rubio discretamente se hundía en su asiento, sentía la necesidad de huir del lugar.

–Todos aquí disfrutamos del arte, así que adelante amigo sube y enséñanos tu arte –el rubio se quiso morir cuando el reflector lo ilumino por completo y el extraño hombre lo señalaba evidentemente a él, podía sentir todas las miradas hacia él.

–Malfoy no es necesario que lo hagas –se sorprendió al ver tan cerca la cara de la pelirroja, no supo en qué momento se había movido del escenario, el rubio estaba a punto de negar la propuesta del anfitrión cuando percibió la decepción en el rostro de la chica, tenía que ganarse la confianza y amistad de la Weasley y para su desgracia esa era una oportunidad perfecta.

Draco se paró de su asiento y se dirigió al escenario, parado frente a toda esa gente se dio cuenta del enorme error que acababa de cometer, y ahora qué se supone que haría, era un Malfoy, las cosas muggles estaban prácticamente prohibidas para él.

Todos lo miraban expectantes, su pulso se aceleraba mientras su mente intentaba maquilar un plan para salir librado de esa situación, cuando su mano llegó a su bolsillo todo se le iluminó y de pronto tuvo un flashback de una serie de recuerdos de su infancia, de esas visitas que realizaba con su madre a escondidas de su padre, las visitas a la casa de su tía Andrómeda.

De pequeño no entendía el por qué esas idas a esa casa que tanto le encantaba tenía que ser un gran secreto entre su madre y él, conforme fue creciendo comprendió la situación de su tía pero siempre la admiró, es una persona que renuncio al prestigio y a los lujos por amor, y a pesar de los resentimientos que podía tener hacia toda su familia con él siempre fue una mujer amable y cariñosa, es por eso que ese regalo siempre era llevado por él a todos lados, era su amuleto y lo que al parecer lo rescataría de esa penosa situación.

–Bueno la cultura muggle siempre me ha parecido curiosa…si…muy curiosa –comenzó a hablar el rubio ante las atentas miradas de los presentes –los muggles encuentran bellezas tanto en grandes y espectaculares cosas pero también son capaces de admirar y disfrutar de arte proveniente de pequeñas cosas….por ejemplo, de esto –mencionó el rubio lo más seguro posible, de su bolsillo saco un pequeño objeto rectangular aparentemente de madera, todas las miradas se dirigieron a esa pequeña cosita que el rubio mostraba, causando muchas interrogantes en el público.

– ¿Cómo se llama eso? ¿Para qué es? ¿Qué tiene de maravilloso? –escuchaba el rubio desde el centro del escenario.

–Damas y caballeros –habló con notable seguridad, todo estaba siendo mejor a lo imaginado –esto es una armónica y es un instrumento musical.

Todas las miradas delataban sospechas incluso hasta incredulidad, les parecía imposible que sin magia algo así produjera música, incluso Ginny miraba con curiosidad al rubio.

Draco tomo el objeto y lo llevo hacia su boca, recordando cada una de las lecciones que su tía Andrómeda le había enseñado, ella lograba emitir hermosas melodías con ella, el practicaba cada vez que estaba solo, no era tan bueno como su tía pero tocar ese pequeño instrumento lo tranquilizaba bastante, era muy reconfortante para él.

Cuando los primeros sonidos salieron del pequeño objeto las admiraciones no se hicieron esperar y conforme el rubio emitía melodías con forma las sonrisas del público inundaban el lugar.

Ginny miraba con suma atención la figura del rubio que se encontraba atento en su interpretación, conocía a Draco Malfoy de vista, arrogante, presumido y prepotente; pero esa persona que se encontraba en el escenario era otro Draco, verlo sumergirse en la melodía era fantástico, el ritmo cambiaba agradablemente, las melodías estaban siendo disfrutadas tanto por el público por quien las interpretaba, el semblante del rubio era algo que Ginny no olvidaría tan fácilmente, Draco Malfoy la tenía sorprendida y cautivada, no le pareció raro que cuando el rubio había terminado, el público se levantó para llenar de aplausos el viejo local.

* * *

Cuando el show había terminado Draco decidió esperar a la chica Weasley a la salida, le pareció buena idea caminar juntos hacia la estación, se encontraba orgulloso del resultado que había tenido su improvisación, si llegaba a ver a su tía Andrómeda le agradecería mucho el regalo y las lecciones.

– ¡Weasley! –la llamó en cuanto la vio salir del local, vestía con ropas anchas y anticuadas, el cabello había regresado al chongo alto, el sentido de moda de la pelirroja en verdad estaba dañado -¿qué te pareció? –le preguntó el rubio mientras le enseñaba la armónica, su salvadora.

–Pues…nada mal –se limitó a contestar la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a él.

– ¡¿Nada mal?!...Oh vamos…he dado varios discursos, pero algo así…fue increíble…todo el mundo viéndote, esperando que te equivoques…jamás me había sentido así…estuvo fantástico –Draco hablaba con notoria emoción, era sincero y muy agradable, muy diferente a lo que Ginny se hubiera imaginado.

– ¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar ese instrumento? –se animó a preguntar, a ser partícipe en la charla.

–Fue un regalo de la hermana de mi mamá, es como un amuleto para mí –le explicó el rubio mientras observaba fijamente la pequeña armónica, una de sus cosas más preciadas.

–Es un objeto muy peculiar –menciono la chica sin apartar la mirada del instrumento que sostenía el rubio.

El rubio le ofreció la armónica, se notaba las ansias de la pelirroja por observarla de cerca.

–Puedo enseñarte a tocarla cuando gustes –se ofreció el rubio observando como la muchacha no apartaba la mirada del instrumento, la inspeccionaba atentamente cada milímetro, se notaba el amor por las cosas muggles.

–No estaría mal…supongo –le contestó la pelirroja sin poder evitar sonar desconfiada por la idea del rubio.

–Tu presentación también estuvo increíble, fue un magnífico baile –le mencionó Draco tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

–Gracias… ¿no te pareció rara? –le preguntó un poco sorprendida por el repentino halago.

–Para nada, tienes una increíble habilidad, fue toda una sorpresa –le mencionó el rubio sinceramente – ¿dónde aprendiste a bailar así?

–Mi padre me ha llevado a espectáculos muggles en Londres, son fantásticos e increíbles, son mi inspiración –le comentó la pelirroja dejándose llevar en la plática, el ambiente se relajaba rápidamente y la conversación comenzaba a volverse amena.

–Entonces simplemente con verlos logras bailar así.

–Obviamente que practico bastante, pero ya conozco las cosas básicas de la danza muggle, es muy expresiva y hermosa, sólo basta con sentir la música y esta te va guiando, cuando encuentras el ritmo cada parte de tu cuerpo sabe qué hacer –le explicaba Ginny sonriente, parecía que sentía alguna melodía en su interior, su modo de expresarse era muy diferente a los modos en que la había visto actuar Draco en el colegio; era brusca y enojona, nada que ver con esa muchachita amable y risueña que se dejaba ver en ese momento.

– ¿Por qué nunca te quitas las gafas? –preguntó de repente el rubio.

– ¿ah?

–Quiero decir que es muy raro que los magos usen gafas, las pócimas son muy efectivas –le explico el rubio su punto.

–Es un tanto complicado conseguir los ingredientes de la pócima que necesito, además me gustan mis lentes –le explicó la pelirroja tocando sus anteojos como reflejo.

–Apuesto que sin ellos tu rostro de viera mejor –le menciono Draco mientras tomaba los anteojos son aviso, sentía curiosidad por ver el rostro de Weasley sin los grandes y espantosos anteojos.

Ginevra no tuvo tiempo de poner resistencia, en un segundo se vio despojada de sus preciados lentes.

Draco se sorprendió al ver la mirada de la chica de cerca, sus ojos eran de un color avellana bastante claro, parecían resplandecer en el rostro blanco de la pelirroja haciendo buena mancuerna con las pequeñas pecas que la chica tenía dispersas en su rostro, eran unos ojos muy bonitos.

–Vaya –fue lo único que logro decir el chico.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la chica un poco apenada por la intensa mirada del rubio, instintivamente deseaba bajar la mirada pero no se dejaría afectar por un chico como Draco Malfoy.

–Es que en verdad tienes unos hermosos ojos –habló el chico sin lograr controlarse, la oración se le escapó de los dientes, él no caía de esa manera ante ninguna mujer.

Ginny se separó del rubio bruscamente rompiendo la atmósfera entre ambos.

– ¿En serio? ¿hermosos ojos? Tienes que estar bromeando –el exaltó de la chica confió al rubio, no entendía que había hecho para hacerla reaccionar así.

– ¡Espera Ginevra! ¡¿Qué pasa?! –quiso saber Draco, todo fue tan repentino.

–Entiende una cosa Draco Malfoy, no soy una mujercita tonta que la harás caer con tan simples trucos, no sé qué intentes pero no caeré en tus jueguitos, no soy como las demás…así que aléjate de mí –sentencio con marcada indignación la pelirroja mientras le arrebata sus anteojos al rubio y se alejaba rápidamente del lugar.

Draco no sabía que había pasado, suspiro con fastidio, la noche había sido estupenda y la chica Weasley la había arruinado en un segundo… ¡¿qué le pasaba?!

* * *

Había pasado todo un día desde el fatídico final que había tenido la conversación con la pelirroja y cada vez que el rubio intentaba algún acercamiento era rechazado fríamente por la chica, era raro encontrarla sola por los pasillos del colegio y cuando algo así pasaba Ginny solo daba media vuelta sin disimular su huida.

–Draco…Draco…presiento que esta vez sí que gano esa apuesta –interrumpió sus pensamientos el fastidioso de su amigo Zabini.

–Cállate Blaise, aún tengo tiempo; además mi plan ya está en proceso –le dijo el rubio mientras se adelantaba al campo de quidditch, pronto comenzaba el entrenamiento de los Slytherin.

–Eso es una gran mentira, ¿tú le crees algo Theo?

–En los asuntos de sus apuestas no me metan, son absurdas –volvió a repetir el rubio Nott cansado el asunto.

– ¡Tienes que abrir bien los ojos Ron! ¡Se supone que debes de proteger los aros! –escucharon los amigos fuertes gritos femeninos a lo alto del campo de quidditch, las miradas se elevaron encontrándose con el entrenamiento de los Gryffindor.

– ¡Escúchame bien Ginny, no tienes derecho a venir a regañarme, ni reclamarme nada, no eres el capitán! –replicó el pelirrojo con enojo.

– ¡Al parecer Harry no es capaz de decirte la verdad, pero yo no me quedaré callada Ron, hacemos todo por marcar puntos y tú debes de asegurarte que no nos metan a nosotros! –le explicaba furiosa la pelirroja.

– ¡Chicos deténganse! –se escuchó hablar al capitán en son pacificador.

– ¡No Harry! ¡Ron tiene que darse cuenta de todos sus errores, tienes que poner atención a estos aros! ¡Eres el guardián! –rugía la pelirroja.

–Primero mete más puntos como cazadora y luego vienes a pelear conmigo, recuerda que soy tu hermano mayor –le recordó con enfado empezando a descender de su escoba.

–¡Eres un idiota Ronald! –le gritó furiosa la pelirroja saliendo volando del campo de entrenamiento mientras los demás miembros del equipo lanzaban un gran suspiro.

–Pufff~ ya quiero ver como esa fiera se convierte en la linda y delicada reina del baile –comentó con sarcasmo el moreno.

Draco solo quiso darse una palmada en el rostro, Ginevra era todo un reto.

* * *

Las clases habían terminado, Draco caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, centrado en la nueva estrategia para acercarse a la pelirroja se dirigía a la biblioteca por unos libros para sus deberes, no podía descuidar sus estudios estando en el último año.

Para su sorpresa la pelirroja se dirigía al mismo lugar como siempre cargada de grandes libros, al parecer los entregaría no sin antes tropezar a escasos metros de la entrada de la gran biblioteca, a Draco le pareció todo un deja vu esa escena, pero decidió no perder el tiempo en planes y corrió a auxiliar a la chica.

– ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó a la muchacha mientras le ofrecía la mano.

Ginevra brincó de sorpresa, no había visto al Malfoy cerca del lugar.

–No pasó nada, no necesito tu ayuda –declaró con firmeza la pelirroja levantándose sin tomar la mano del rubio y comenzando a levantar las cosas del suelo.

–Tranquila, solo deseo ayudarte, son demasiados libros –Ginny miro todas las cosas del suelo, tenía que reconocer que un poco de ayuda no le caería nada mal.

–Está bien, por favor ayúdame –soltó con derrota la pelirroja.

–Será un placer –le sonrió el rubio, Ginny no pudo evitar que su rostro adquiera un tenue color rojo –a propósito, aun no entiendo que pasó en Hogsmeade, pero debo de confesar que estaba disfrutando de nuestra plática –comentó el rubio sin mirar a la chica mientras recogía los libros.

Ginny decidió ignorar el último comentario del chico, no admitiría que ese día entró en pánico, pero era algo lógico, un chico como él no podía estar interesado en alguien como ella.

–Ginevra –Draco la llamó y la pelirroja sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, pocas veces la llamaban por su nombre completo, no le agradaba, pero cuando el rubio lo hacía sonaba extrañamente bien –si intento acercarme a ti no es para burlarme o jugarte alguna broma, fue bastante interesante ese acercamiento con el mundo muggle; sería agradable conversar contigo…tu sabes… ¿ser amigos? –le soltó el rubio.

– ¿amigos? No creo que sea buena idea –contestó con rapidez la chica.

– ¿por qué no?

–Eres un Slytherin, mi hermano te odia, yo soy….bueno SOY YO.

–No me importa que seas gryffindor, lo de Ron tienes que admitir que tu hermano es un poco insoportable, y sé perfectamente que eres TU…es a TI a quien se lo estoy pidiendo –explicó el rubio.

–Pues…

–Oye no es nada extraño…solamente amigos…no tenemos que llamar mucho la atención –insistió el rubio mientras le extendía su mano para estrecharla en común acuerdo.

–Sin llamar la atención –le advirtió seriamente la chica.

–Lo prometo.

–Amigos –anuncio la pelirroja mientras estrechaba la mano del rubio.

* * *

–Explícame Malfoy, ¿nuestro acuerdo de amistad incluía un almuerzo en el lago? –preguntó de repente la pelirroja que era arrastrada por el rubio a las orillas del lago más alejadas del colegio.

–Pues incluía platicas sin llamar la atención y esta zona no es tan visitada por los demás alumnos –le explicó el rubio para resignación de la pelirroja, al menos la vista era agradable, perfecta para dibujar el paisaje, que bueno que llevaba su bloc de dibujo.

–Pero mira nada más quien anda por aquí –Draco quiso maldecir cuando reconoció la voz de su insoportable amigo, cuando volteo se encontró con un grupito de Slytherin, todos amigos.

Ginny levantó la vista de su dibujo con sorpresa, no podía significar nada bueno tanta serpiente.

–Chicos, pensé que estarían en el gran comedor –les dijo entrecerrando la mirada el rubio.

–No me mires así, Blaise insistió en venir aquí a comer –le dijo Theo.

Draco clavó su plateada mirada en el moreno, el cual le sonrió con burla.

– ¿y ella es? –preguntó el moreno con falso disimulo.

–Ginevra, ellos son Blaise Zabinni y Theodore Nott, unos amigos…creo…–presentó con cierta molestia Draco.

–Hola –se limitó a decir la pelirroja decidiendo poner barrera entre ellos y queriendo regresar a su dibujo.

–Qué tal pequeña…cuidado con Malfoy...es lo único que te puedo aconsejar –le dijo Zabini mirando con burla a su supuesto amigo.

–Es un placer conocerte, no le hagas caso a Blaise, Draco es un buen amigo –le explicó el chico Nott, a Ginny le agradó parecía sincero y amable.

Platicaron un rato los cuatro, más bien los tres chicos, ella se limitaba a contestar con monosílabos y a dibujar el paisaje del lugar.

–Es hora de marcharnos Blaise, tenemos preparativos que hacer –informó Theo mientras se levantaba del césped.

–Que aburrido eres Theo, no puedo creer que tú seas el organizador estrella –se quejó su moreno amigo.

–Tú fuiste el que se ofreció para ayudar, aguántate –le recordó el rubio Nott –fue un placer conocerte Ginny –se despidió el chico, adoptando la manera sencilla de llamarla –espero que Draco te lleve a la fiesta.

– ¿fiesta?

–Oh, no te ha dicho nada…llévala Draco –le dijo a su amigo, el cual solo asintió confundiendo más a Ginny.

–Nos vemos pequeños –se despidió con clásica burla el moreno mientras Nott solo negaba la cabeza por la actitud infantil de su amigo.

– ¿Qué fiesta? –le preguntó un poco asustada la pelirroja una vez se habían marchado los dos chicos.

–Es un secreto, se podría decir, Theo tiene una habilidad increíble para organizar eventos clandestinos y esta será espectacular porque es la última…debes de ir.

–Definitivamente no –anuncio tajantemente la pelirroja.

– ¿Por qué?

–Es una fiesta de Slytherin.

–La organiza un Slytherin pero van también de otras casas.

–Tengo cosas que hacer…muchas cosas, muchos deberes.

–Es solo una noche, solo iremos un rato…el mismo Theo te invitó.

–Ya te dije que no iré, deja de insistir Malfoy –cortó la charla la pelirroja saliendo del lugar rápidamente.

Draco solo miró como se iba enfadada la pelirroja, decidió no seguirla ni insistirle por el día, sabía lo explosiva que llegaba a ser Ginevra, ya pensaría qué hacer….era seguro que Ginny Weasley iría a esa fiesta.

* * *

Ginevra se encontraba en un salón de estudios escribiendo el largo ensayo que el profesor Snape les había dejado, se había alejado de la biblioteca ya que Ron y sus amigos se encontraban en el lugar y seguramente le sería imposible terminar el dichoso ensayo, sobre todo después de la discusión en el entrenamiento de quidditch.

Se encontraba tan atenta escribiendo que no se dio cuenta cuando una persona se sentó a su lado.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda? –Ginny levantó la mirada con cierto fastidio, sabía perfectamente las intenciones de Draco.

–Me ayudarías mucho si me dejaras acabar mis deberes en paz –le informó la pelirroja sin querer levantar la mirada de su pergamino.

–Soy una año mayor, si te ayudo apuesto que acabaras todas las tareas y tendrás tiempo para ir a esa fiesta –habló el rubio mientras tomaba el libro que la pelirroja trataba de leer.

–Ya te dije que NO iré a esa fiesta –le contestó la pelirroja arrebatándole el libro.

– ¿Draco? –el rubio ya iba a replicar pero es interrumpido por una voz femenina.

–Hola Luna –saludó a su amiga que se encontraba parada frente a la mesa donde estaba los dos.

–No es tu hora de estudio… ¿acaso los nargles te jugaron una broma? –preguntó su rubia amiga.

–Estoy ayudando a mi nueva amiga, deja te la presento; es Ginevra Weasley y ella es Luna Lovegood –presentó como era debido el muchacho a las dos chicas.

–Mucho gusto –saludó risueña la rubia –tomamos algunas clases juntas pero nunca habíamos hablado, es un placer.

–Ah…el placer es mío –regresó el saludo la pelirroja, había escuchado hablar de las excentricidades de la rubia y le sorprendió un poco la estrecha cercanía que compartía con el popular rubio.

– ¿Puedo sentarme?

–Por supuesto Luna, bienvenida a nuestra sección de estudios –habló Draco mientras le arrebataba nuevamente el libro a la pelirroja, la cual lo miró con enfado.

–Trabajan en la tarea de Snape –les preguntó la rubia mientras reía por la caras que se dirigían ambos chicos frente a ella.

–No logro terminar todo el pergamino como quiere –habló la pelirroja con fastidio mientras trataba de recuperar el libro que ahora era leído por Draco.

–Te entiendo, me pasa lo mismo, creo que los torposoplos entran en mi cabeza y me impiden pensar más, te debe pasar lo igual –le comentó Luna con una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Torpo…que? –trató de pronunciar la pelirroja.

–Torposoplos –le corrigieron ambos rubios para su sorpresa.

–Son una pequeñas criaturas que se meten en tu cabeza…son muy traviesos –le explico la rubia tan segura que Ginny no sabía si hablada en serio, le dirigió una mirada a Draco el cual solo le sonrió sin desmentir a su rubia amiga, toda una sorpresa para la pelirroja.

–Tenemos que apurarnos con los deberes, iremos a la fiesta de Theo –le dijo Draco a Luna.

– ¡¿En serio?! Pues hagamos el trabajo juntos, así acabaremos pronto –sugirió la rubia

–Yo no iré a esa fiesta –volvió a decir la pelirroja cansada del asunto.

– ¿Por qué no irás? Theo es un gran anfitrión –le comentó la rubia.

–No me interesan esas cosas, no encajo en lugares así –se expresó la pelirroja, talvez se había sincerado porque hablaba con Luna y extrañamente esa chica desprendía mucha confianza.

– ¿Encajar? –preguntó confundida la rubia, mirando de reojo a Draco, el cual con una sutil señal pidió su ayuda.

–Bueno…yo…eso…–se rindió la pelirroja sin lograr obtener palabras para explicar su punto.

–Yo te ayudaré –declaró de pronto la rubia.

– ¿Cómo?

–Apurémonos con los deberes y yo te ayudaré a encajar en esa fiesta, será estupendo –explicó alegre la Lovegood, Ginny no supo ni que decir y Draco solo sonrió con agradecimiento una vez que su amiga le había dedicado un guiño.

* * *

–Muchas gracias Luna, pero en verdad ¿no te molesta estar en este lugar? –volvió a preguntar la pelirroja un tanto insegura de lo que iba a hacer la rubia con ella.

– ¿Los baños del segundo piso? Para nada, Myrtle no es tan mal fantasma mientras no te metas con ella –habló con una extraña naturalidad la rubia, Lovegood era muy extraña.

–Debería estar en mi cama, si mi hermano se enterará o algún prefecto nos viera…sería mi fin –susurró con preocupación Ginny.

–Tranquila, no pasara nada; Draco está vigilando afuera y esto es lo emocionante en estos eventos –sonrió al rubia mientras sacaba de su mochila algunas cosas -¡Listo! Es hora de comenzar –anunció mientras tomaba las gafas de la pelirroja sin previo aviso.

– ¡Oye! –se quejó la gryffindor.

–Lo siento, pero hoy tendrás que dejar a un lado estos lentes, solo por esta noche –le dijo la rubia mientras guardaba las grandes gafas.

Luna no le dio tiempo de replicar palabra alguna, la rubia se movía con rápidos movimientos sobre ella; específicamente su rostro, Ginny solo sentía distintas texturas sobre su cara, hacia caso cuando la rubia le pedía cerrar los ojos, abrir la boca, se quejó cuando sintió un fuerte jalón sobre sus pestañas.

–Ups lo siento, para la próxima usaré navaja –se disculpó la rubia.

Ginny sintió todo su cabellos caer a lo largo de su espalda y la rubia disfrutaba pasarle el cepillo a lo largo de este.

–Toma, ponte esto…estoy segura que te quedará estupendo –le dijo la rubia mientras le entregaba al parecer una prenda de ropa.

–No podemos andar en el colegio sin el uniforme, es contra las reglas –le recordó la pelirroja mientras miraba inconforme el pedazo de tela que le acababa de entregar.

–Ir a una gran fiesta a la hora de dormir es una gran infracción, si vas a romper reglar, hay que hacerlo a lo grande.

Ginny miró de nuevo el vestido, sabía que ni Luna ni Draco la dejarían salir de ese lugar con su uniforme, después de todo ninguno de los dos traía el suyo, se adentró a una casilla y comenzó a cambiarse.

* * *

Draco se encontraba afuera del lugar esperando a ambas chicas, atento a que ningún prefecto deambulara por la zona, esperaba ver el resultado del cambio de Luna, no podía dejar de estar un poco preocupado ya que conocía las excentricidades de su amiga, esperaba que no se le pasara la mano con Ginevra.

–Hemos terminado –escuchó la voz de su rubia amiga a sus espaldas, se volvió rápidamente impaciente por ver a la pelirroja –Les presento a Ginny Weasley –anuncio Luna señalando a manera de concurso la puerta que se encontraba por el momento vacía.

Draco alzo una ceja al notar la negativa de la pelirroja por salir del baño, Luna soltó un suspiro y entró al lavabo, salió jalando a una chica totalmente espectacular, con un jalón soltó a Ginny hasta colocarla al centro de ambos, descubriendo el nuevo look.

Draco estaba totalmente sorprendido y cautivado con lo que veía, la chica que tenía frente a él era sencillamente hermosa, no podía creer que la chica Weasley escondiera toda esa belleza, su cabellos suelto caía formando ligeros bucles en su espalda, parecía una intensa llamarada roja, radiante, espectacular y hermosa; su rostro sin esos enormes lentes era precioso, Luna no se había aprovechado del maquillaje; eso la hacía parecer naturalmente bella y el vestido que portaba le daba un toque de elegancia que resaltaba esa bella silueta que él había descubierto en el show de arte muggle, simplemente perfecta.

La pelirroja desvió su avellana mirada cuando sintió los intensos y platinados ojos del rubio sobre ella, no quería sentirse apenada pero le era prácticamente imposible, el silencio que se había formado la estaba incomodando mucho, no sabía ni que decir, el rubio la paralizaba de una manera increíble, no era normal tener a alguien tan apuesto mirándote fijamente, eso tenía que admitir Ginny, Draco era muy guapo y con ese traje negro parecía todo un adonis; esos pensamientos no la ayudaban para nada.

–Bueno chicos, es hora de que se vayan, yo iré más tarde –informó la rubia emocionada por la atmósfera que se había formado entre los chicos, estaba segura que hacían una hermosa pareja.

–Tienes razón, adelante –rompió el silencio el rubio haciendo acto de caballerosidad al ofrecerle el brazo a la chica.

– ¡Sí! –dijo con cierto nerviosismo la pelirroja que al dar el primer paso con esos tacones tropezó.

Draco se dio cuenta a tiempo para acercarse a ella y sostenerla, evitando la embarazosa caída, Ginny se quedó estática en los brazos del rubio, sorprendida por la calidez que desprendía, no pudo evitar percibir el delicioso aroma de la loción masculina así como perderse en la hipnotizante mirada plateada.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el rubio apretando un poco más el abrazo instintivamente, sentir esa cercanía con la pelirroja era agradable.

–Gracias –reaccionó la pelirroja alejándose de la calidez masculina.

–De nada, déjame guiarte –informó el rubio mientras caminaban rumbo a la gran fiesta, Draco estaba seguro que todos se llevarían una gran sorpresa al ver a la nueva Ginevra Weasley, seguramente Blaise se daría golpes al ver su inminente derrota, aunque muy en el fondo sentía cierta incertidumbre, no deseaba que nadie viera a la nueva Ginny, no podía explicar esa sensación, solo no quería que nadie viera a la pelirroja, la quería sólo para él.

**¡Espero haya sido de su agrado!**

**Muchas gracias por leer, y como siempre quedo en espera de conocer sus opiniones en un preciado REVIEW, todo lo que deseen escribir siempre será bien recibido y agradecido.**

**Sigan disfrutando de este "Verano de películas" del Drinnyfest.**

**Nos vemos**

**BYEBYE n.n**


	4. La nominación

**¡HOLASSS! Les traigo el cuarto capítulo y anunciando que ya estamos en la recta final ¡yupi yupi! :D**

**Como saben esta historia estará compuesta de cinco capítulos y participa en el reto "Verano de películas" del **_**Drinnyfest **_**del grupo de Facebook Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido!**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen son propiedad de la grandiosa escritora J.K. Rowling, la trama está basada en la película "She´s All That" ("**_**Alguien como tú"**_** título en España y **_**"Ella es así"**_** en Latinoamérica) pero tendrá algunas modificaciones de mi parte.**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

**Simplemente tú**

**By. Emina Uchiha**

**Capítulo 4. La nominación.**

Ginny caminaba lentamente siguiendo los pasos de Draco, le parecía increíble no haber tropezado con los enormes tacones que la rubia le había obligado usar, Malfoy caminaba sin temor por los pasillos del colegio, la pelirroja esperaba encontrarse con algún perfecto pero estos nunca aparecieron, se sentía un tanto perdida ya que nunca se había adentrado tanto a las mazmorras, si Ron la viera de seguro la llevaría a rastras hasta encerrarla en la torre de Gryffindor después de sermonearla por su vestimenta y sobretodo su compañía.

El rubio la llevaba de la mano con fuerza, la dirigía con rapidez pero precaución, a un paso en que la pelirroja sabría nunca tropezaría, Draco la seguía sorprendiendo, había resultado muy caballeroso y atento.

– ¿Lista? –le preguntó el rubio con su famosa media sonrisa, la cual Ginny comenzaba a entender porque robaba tantos suspiros.

Ginny asintió sin poder evitar sentir nervios, no estaba muy acostumbrada a asistir a esa clase de festejos, los únicos lugares aglomerados de gente a los que asistía eran sus reuniones familiares y tampoco tenía bellos recuerdos de ello.

Cuando Draco abrió la puerta mencionando alguna palabra clave el sonido y las luces aturdieron a la pelirroja, la cantidad de gente que estaba en esa gran habitación era increíble, apostaría que más de medio colegio estaban tomando, bailando y platicando en ese lugar.

–Pero mira nada más, decidiste honrarnos con su presencia señor Malfoy –escucharon de repente la voz del moreno Slytherin que se acercaba a ellos – ¡Vaya! Te ves bien Ginny –comentó con disimulada sorpresa Blaise –que bueno que vinieras, bienvenida a mi pequeña reunión.

– ¿Pequeña? –mencionó la pelirroja con marcada ironía.

–Tengo que seguir atendiendo a mis invitados, ustedes sigan disfrutando –se despidió el moreno.

–Pensé que el organizador era Nott –le preguntó confundida la chica.

–Y eso es cierto –interrumpió de repente Theo –yo organicé todo, Blaise es un tonto que se quiere quedar con el crédito, ¡bah! Que haga lo que quiera –dijo despreocupado el rubio –Que gusto que hayas venido Ginny, espero que te diviertas mucho.

–Gracias por la invitación, estoy algo sorprendida…

– ¡Cariño! –la pelirroja fue interrumpida por una voz femenina, que se colgó del brazo del chico Nott – ¿con quién hablas? ¡Oh! Hola Draco.

–Ginny, ella es Daphne Greengrass mi novia; Daphne ella es Ginevra Weasley –hizo Theo las presentaciones.

– ¿Weasley?, eres una de las cazadoras de Gryffindor, pero que bien te vez, es un placer Ginny –la saludo con extrañeza amabilidad la chica, se suponía que las mujeres Slytherin eran una especia de arpías.

–El placer es mío –respondió la pelirroja mientras estrechaba la mano de la chica frente a ella.

–Al principio no te reconocí, luces estupenda –mencionó la Slytherin, Ginny sintió mucha sinceridad y nada de maldad en sus palabras –que bien que te decidas venir a estas fiestas, no entiendo por qué los gryffindor se niegan a divertirse con nosotros –comentó Daphne –dejemos a los hombres platicando, te presentaré a las demás chicas –le dijo la chica mientras tomaba su mano –te la robo por unos minutos Draco –le comunicó al rubio mientras jalaba a Ginny.

–Te la encargo mucho Daphne –le contestó el rubio mientras le regalaba una mirada a la pelirroja, motivándola a seguir a su amiga, sabía que Ginny debía de comenzar a abrirse más a la gente.

* * *

Draco mantenía cierta la distancia de la pelirroja mientras se encontraba con el grupo de chicas que iba llegando a la fiesta, pero también trataba de nunca perderla de vista, se había dado cuenta de la dificultad de la pelirroja para socializar y estaba seguro que asistir a esa clase de festejos no le sería nada fácil a ella.

– ¿Acaso hemos perdido a nuestro amigo? –escuchó de pronto la voz de Blaise a su lado, no lo había sentido llegar.

–Aléjate Zabini, ¿qué es lo que quieres? –Draco lo apartó de un empujón, conocía perfectamente el tonito burlón del moreno, era algo que muchas veces lo fastidiaba.

–Es que te vi tan cautivado que me estas preocupando amigo.

– ¿De qué hablas?

–No soy tonto Draco, has pasado toda la noche mirando a la chica Weasley –le informó Blaise con cierta burla en la voz -¿qué pasa amigo? ¿estás combinando los negocios con el placer?

–No digas tonterías Blaise –se expresó el rubio alterado por la insinuación que acababa de hacer el moreno, aunque su rostro cambio rápidamente a uno más calmo –La apuesta no se me ha olvidado, nunca me retractó, eso lo sabes muy bien; Zabini, no me digas que tienes miedo, la chica no está nada mal, mi triunfo se ve muy cerca –le dijo Draco con arrogancia.

–Malfoy, no lo olvides…mona aunque se vista de seda, mona se queda –mencionó el moreno mirando con burla la silueta de la pelirroja.

Después de escuchar las palabras del moreno Draco experimentó unas enormes ganas de lanzarle un terrible hechizo a Blaise, o al menos darle un gran golpe en toda su cara, era un imbécil, esa chica pelirroja tenía más que belleza física; decidió ignorar al chico mientras se dirigía a tomar algo, mejor se alejaba de Zabini antes de acabar inmiscuido en una pelea, porque si lanzaba el primer golpe era obvio que el moreno no se quedaría calmado, no necesitaba ser protagonista de otro escándalo.

– ¡Abran paso! Que la reina ha llegado –Draco maldijo internamente cuando reconoció la molesta voz de su exnovia, Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy caminaba empujando a las personas, podía verse un poco tambaleante signos de haber excedido con el whisky de fuego, a su lado caminaba el odioso de Cormac, mientras se movía al ritmo de la música y saludaba a todas las chicas con un guiño de ojos.

–Trae otro trago cariño –le pidió casi como orden Pansy.

–No has bebido demasiado.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Quiero otro trago! –exigió la Slytherin berrinchuda.

–Ya…ya…voy por él –le dijo Cormac mientras estampaba su boca con la ella, fue un beso bastante desagradable para los presentes.

– ¡Draco! Que gusto verte –le habló Pansy mientras golpeaba su hombro, Malfoy se dio cuenta del grado de embriaguez que tenía, odiaba cuando se ponía así.

–Qué tal Pansy, ¿abusando de la bebida nuevamente? –ironizó el rubio.

–No seas aguafiestas, además no eres nadie para decirme algo, ya no eres mi novio, no trates de controlarme –le reclamó la chica.

–Si no hubiera sido por mi habrías arruinado toda tu fama en un segundo.

– ¡Cállate Malfoy! Sigues dolido porque fuiste cambiado, podrás ser un chico muy popular pero como novio eres pésimo, nada que ver con Cormac, él si es un gran hombre –le aclaró Pansy con malicia y burla.

La fiesta ya estaba hartando a Draco, primero soportar a Blaise y ahora a Pansy, de que se trataba eso y para empeorar las cosas había perdido de vista a Ginevra, estaba inquieto por eso, necesitaba encontrarla rápidamente.

– ¡Que comience el show! –se escuchó una fuerte voz masculina, cuando Draco volteo pudo ver como Cormac se encontraba apartando los pocos muebles de una esquina y tomaba su varita como especie de micrófono; al parecer la noche comenzaba a mejorar.

–Pansy, ese no es su espectacular novio –le preguntó con burla a la Slytherin invitándola a mirar la escenita que empezaba a montar Cormac.

Pansy volteo soltando un gran grito de impresión.

– ¡Merlín! ¡No puede ser! –movió sus brazos exageradamente y corrió hacia esa esquina con la firme intención de parar a su novio – ¡CORMAC! ¡DETENTE! –gritó con desesperación sin tener la atención del chico, el cual ya se encontraba sobre una mesa cantando y bailando, impresionando a todos, según él.

Era cierto, la fiesta comenzaba a alegrarse para Malfoy.

* * *

Ginny caminaba procurando no chocar con las personas, le molestaba que cuando rozaba con alguien la voltearan a ver con desagrado y después sorprendidos al reconocerla, todos eran demasiados obvios y por lo tanto molestos, al menos se había librado del grupillo de chicas sin cerebro que se la pasaban hablando de chicos, ropa y más chicos, temas sin importancia para ella, Draco la había mandado al guerra desarmada, ese rubio la iba a escuchar, talvez Daphne Greengrass no era mala persona pero estar junto a todas las chicas plásticas sí que fastidiaba, ella no era de ese mundo.

Suspiro con alivio cuando divisó la figura del rubio, estaba entretenido como todos los presentes en esa habitación, dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar que miraban los demás y grata fue su sorpresa al ver a Cormac McLaggen hacer un completo ridículo, bailar y cantar como toda una estrella, lamentó que fuera un Gryffindor, pero a nadie lo caiga bien ese tipo así que disfrutaba del espectáculo mientras caminaba hacia Draco.

La pelirroja no se dio cuanta hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en su hombro, volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con la rabiosa mirada de Pansy Parkinson.

– ¡Tonta! ¡Fíjate por donde vas! –gritó con furia la borracha Parkinson.

–Disculpa, no tienes que reaccionar así –dijo Ginny en modo conciliador, admitió que se había distraído con el show de Cormac, pero no era para tanto.

Pansy iba a contestarle fuertemente con otro insulto hasta que reconoció la identidad de la chica, soltando unas burlonas carcajadas que atrajeron la mirada de todos.

– ¡No puedes ser! ¡¿Marimacho Weasley?! Esto debe ser una broma –alzó la voz Pansy mientras se retorcía de la risa.

Ginny bajo la mirada con pena y enojo, odiaba esas miradas.

– ¡¿Qué te pasa niña?! ¿Te comieron la lengua?

–No tengo nada que hablar contigo, ya me disculpe, con permiso –se apresuró a decir Ginny mientras intentaba dar la vuelta y apartarse del lugar.

Pero Pansy fue más rápida que ella y la tomo del brazo empujándola hacia ella y derramando sobre su pecho todo el contenido de su bebida, Ginny se estremeció por lo frio del líquido y bajó la mirada viendo la enorme mancha que la Parkinson había causado en el vestido, el vestido que la chica Lovegood amablemente le había dado, el vestido que la hizo sentir orgullosa y feliz cuando se había visto en el espejo; la música cesó y las miradas estaban dirigidas exclusivamente a su persona; inevitablemente las lágrimas se agolparon en su mirada.

–Uy, quieres llorar cariño, no te creas tanto, ese vestidito no te convierte en alguien importante, entiende Weasley, no eres nadie para estas personas, la gente como tú solo estorba –lanzó con veneno Pansy mientras Ginny trataba con todas sus fuerzas contener sus lágrimas.

–Había olvidado lo despreciable que es malgastar mi tiempo con gente como tú –contestó Ginevra tratando de alzar su mirada fríamente.

–Qué lástima me das, pobretona Weasley –la atacó Pansy.

Ginny dio la vuelta y salió corriendo del lugar, sentía que se asfixiaría si seguía dentro del recinto con todas las miradas hacia ella, esa terrible experiencia nunca la olvidaría, así como las horribles carcajadas de Pansy Parkinson a su espalda.

* * *

Draco salió corriendo, intentando perseguir a la pelirroja, no se perdonaba el haberse quedado parado mirando la confrontación entre las chicas, no podía creer el trato de Pansy, siempre fue engreída y cabeza hueca, pero trataba de guardar las apariencias, y de todas las personas presentes Ginevra era la única que no se merecía ese trato, Pansy se la pagaría.

No se sorprendió cuando los pasos de la pelirroja lo llevaron hasta los lavabos de chicas del segundo piso, era un lugar adecuado para estar solo y desahogarse de las penas, entró en silencio hasta toparse con la figura de la pelirroja tumbada en el suelo de rodillas, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

–Ginevra –la llamó Draco quedamente mientras se acercaba a ella

– ¡Lárgate! ¡Déjame sola! –le gritó entre sollozos la pelirroja huyendo de su mirada.

–Ginevra, déjame…

– ¡Soy una tonta! –comenzó a quejarse la chica mientras golpeaba fuertemente el piso con su puño – ¡Soy una tonta!

–Detente, te harás daño –le dijo el rubio mientras tomaba su mano, pero la chica se soltó rápidamente.

–Había prometido que nunca nadie me vería llorar, fue un error haber ido a esa fiesta –dijo Ginny mientras enterraba sus dedos en su cabello y agachaba más la cabeza, había sentido la cercanía del cuerpo de Draco, no quiera que la siguiera viendo de esa manera.

–Eso no es cierto, disfrutaste aunque sea un poco ¿no? –le recordó el rubio.

Ginny quedó en silencio, tenía que admitir que muy en el fondo fue agradable mezclarse con gente de su edad, olvidarse de los problemas económicos, de las distinciones de clase, y de los deberes escolares y divertirse como lo que era, simplemente un chica más.

–Sabes algo, no tiene nada de malo convivir y abrirse un poco a la gente, así conocemos a gente muy agradable y divertida, aunque lamentablemente no toda la gente es así, lamento no haber hecho nada –se disculpó el rubio mientras tomaba el mentón de la chica y alzaba su rostro, limpio con delicadeza las lágrimas de la chica y le regalo una sonrisa que deslumbró a Ginny, fue un gesto que no le conocía al chico –no te dejes aplastar por nadie, no te cierres y permitas que piensen lo que crean de ti, demuéstrales todo el valor que tienes.

–Quiero ir a mi habitación –susurró la chica con cansancio.

–Por supuesto, te acompaño –le contestó Draco mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, cuando estuvieron parados la abrazó fuertemente, tratando de reconfortarla, aun la notaba asustada por lo acontecido.

Ginny recibió el gesto con sorpresa aunque le resultó imposible no dejarse envolver por esa extraña pero agradable calidez que desprendía el cuerpo del chico, se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, Draco sostenía con delicadeza el femenino cuerpo y Ginny disfrutaba de la loción masculina; ambos disfrutando del momento.

Caminaron en un silencio cómodo hasta el retrato de la señora gorda, Ginny se despidió con un gesto del rubio y se adentró a su sala común tratando de tranquilizar su agitado corazón.

* * *

–Entonces la fiesta estuvo pésima –preguntó Neville, al único al que le había contado de su escapada nocturna.

–No hablemos de eso por favor –pidió Ginny, tratando de borrar los recuerdos de esa noche, era un nuevo día y se dedicaría a sus estudios, su arte y el quidditch.

–Fantástico chica –de pronto Ginny escuchó a una ravenclaw decir, lo que le pareció raro era que aparentemente se lo decía a ella, tal vez era solo su imaginación, no es que tuviera nada relevante, portaba su mismo uniforme, volvía a traer sus queridos y enormes lentes, solo había conservado su cabello suelto, esa mañana despertó orgullosa de su pelirroja cabellera, ya no la ocultaría más, pero tampoco era algo tan fantástico.

–Ginny dicen que son fiestas inolvidables, tienes que contarme más detalles –pidió Neville

–No puedo hablar mucho, si se llegan a enterar que fui, Ron me mataría –le recordó la pelirroja sin mirarlo, estaba más distraída con los gestos que le dirigían los demás alumnos, incluso hasta recibió guiño de ojos –Neville, ¿me estoy perdiendo de algo? –le preguntó a su amigo que miraba a todos con la misma duda.

– ¡Eres increíble! –escuchó que una hufflepuff le decía.

–Ginny, ¿desde cuando eres increíble? –preguntó extrañado el gryffindor, recibiendo un movimiento de hombros de la chica como respuesta.

– ¡GINNY! ¡¿Qué significa esto?! –escucharon la estruendosa voz de Ron que se dirigía a ellos con rapidez, seguido por sus mejores amigos.

– ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó la pelirroja mientras tomaba el papel que le entregó Ron, leyendo lo que decía "_Vota, Ginny Weasley para reina del baile"_ –¡ ¿Qué?!

–Ginny, fuiste nominada, felicidades…creo…–mencionó Neville volviendo a la realidad para sorprendida pelirroja.

–Creo que todos estamos tan sorprendidos como tú Ginny –mencionó Hermione –pero tienes nuestro apoyo.

– ¡Hermione! –le llamó la atención el pelirrojo del grupo.

– ¿Qué? Es mi amiga, sería estupendo que ganaras, ¿no lo creen?

–Hermione tiene razón, tienes nuestro apoyo Ginny –se unió Harry, ante el sorprendido gesto de su amigo.

–Yo no entiendo que ocurre –trataba de decir la pelirroja sin conseguir juntar una oración.

– ¡Ginny! ¡Felicidades por tu nominación! ¡Deseo tu triunfo! –todo el grupo volteo para ver a la recién llegada Luna, que abrazó con emoción a la pelirroja.

– ¿Lunática Lovegood?

Todos los presentes miraron con mala cara a Ron por el sobrenombre que había usado, el chico reaccionó sin saber cómo corregir su error.

– ¡Hola a todos! Perdón por interrumpirlos –los saludó la rubia con una enorme sonrisa, parecía no haber escuchado a Ron o haber ignorado el comentario –Soy Luna Lovegood, compañera y amiga de Ginny, también me encargo del periódico escolar.

–Es un placer, soy…

– ¡Hermione Granger! –la interrumpió la rubia -¡Oh lo siento! Esto del periódico me hace estar bien informada, los conozco a todos, Hermione eres la chica más inteligente de toda la escuela, tu eres Harry Potter uno de los mejores duelistas de Hogwarts, espectacular buscador y el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, tu eres Neville Longbottom eres el mejor en Herbología, la profesora Sprout habla muy bien de ti; y tú –siguió hablando la rubia señalando a Ron –eres Ronald Weasley el hermano mayor de Ginny y el mejor guardián de todos los equipos de quidditch de la escuela –le sonrió Luna provocando un gran sonrojo en todo el rostro del chico Weasley.

Todos miraron con sorpresa a la rubia, sabían de sus excentricidades y rarezas pero no de lo bien informada que estaba, al parecer Luna conocía demasiado a todos.

Ron se atragantaba con su saliva, la intensa mirada de la rubia lo incomodaba un poco, muchas veces la había visto de lejos, cargando extravagantes artilugios como accesorios de vestir, leyendo libros de cabeza, incluso hablando sola, por eso se había ganado su sobrenombre, pero ahora que la veía de cerca pudo observar su fino y blanco rostro, sus brillantes ojos grisáceos y su risueña sonrisa, podía asegurar que tenía una apariencia angelical.

–Esto…pues…gracias, es un placer –logró responder el avergonzado Weasley.

–A propósito, preparo un reportaje, espero que puedas concederme unos minutos, pero eso es después –se corrigió la rubia –ahora es tu momento Ginny –le recordó con emoción a la pelirroja.

–Luna, ¿tú me has nominado? –le preguntó la pelirroja.

–No, pero te ayudaré en tu campaña, trabajaremos muy duro –le aseguró risueña la rubia.

–No es necesario…

–Nosotros también ayudaremos Ginny –se escuchó de pronto la voz de su hermano.

– ¿Ron?

–Eres mi hermanita como no voy a ayudarte, aplastaremos a esa Slytherin –le aclaró su hermano, omitiendo la actitud con la que había tomado la nominación en un principio.

–Nosotros también ayudaremos –se apresuró a decir su amiga castaña, el chico Potter asintió con gusto.

–Al parecer ya tienes a tu comité de campaña –comentó con gracia Neville –nos aseguraremos que ganes.

–Pues hay mucho que hacer chicos –apresuró con entusiasmo la chica Ravenclaw –no dejen que los nargles o torposoplos se metan con ustedes, suelen entorpecer el trabajo.

Todos asintieron dudosos de las criaturas mencionadas, no tenían tiempo que perder con las ocurrencias de la rubia, Ginny lanzó un gran suspiro mientras acomodaba la montura de sus lentes, tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

El equipo de quidditch de Slytherin se encontraban jugando un partido de practico con la casa de Hufflepuff, los cazadores y golpeadores volaban rapidez, Draco miraba con atención esperando distinguir la dorada snitch y poner fin al partido, esa práctica de había prologado mucho y él necesitaba ver como estaba Ginevra, lo vivido en la fiesta fue muy desagradable, esperaba que estuviera compuesta de ese golpe, de repente se vio el resplandor dorado atravesar el campo, Malfoy aceleró su vuelo y estiró su mano, sin embargo una bluger se cruzó en su trayectoria, la esquivó con gran habilidad permitiendo que el buscador de Hufflepuf atrapara la dorada pelota, Draco maldijo su mala suerte, a pesar de ser de práctica nunca era agradable perder un partido.

* * *

Draco se encontraba en los vestidores, había sido un fastidio ducharse y cambiarse recibiendo las miradas de reproche de los miembros del equipo, ni siquiera él podía concebir lo distraído que estaba durante el partido, se supone que era la estrella y el capitán del equipo.

–Hablemos claro hermano, ¿acaso la abstinencia te tiene muy mal? –escuchó la odiosa voz de Blaise a su espalda.

–Que tonterías hablas Zabini –contestó secamente el rubio, no estaba de humor para soportarlo.

–Dime cuanto tiempo llevas sin disfrutar de los placeres carnales, eso afecta mucho la concentración –le explico con singular burla.

–Ahora no Blaise –Draco rodó los ojos, el moreno era un idiota.

–Draco, sé que lo de Pansy fue todo un shock para ti, pero hay miles de chicas que darían lo que fuera por un simple acostón contigo.

–Deja el tema Blaise, no estoy de humor te lo advierto.

– ¡Oh! Ya veo, estas esperando que la chica Weasley se suelte, tienes ganas de una virgen ¿no?

–Cállate –Draco entonó con furia, sus ojos se habían convertido en terribles icebergs y su rostro indicaba lo furioso que lo había puesto el último comentario, Blaise se intimido un poco pero siguió disimulando, la fría y peligrosa presencia del rubio había callado el lugar y atraído las miradas hacia ellos.

–No te pongas así, si tu no le traes ganas, tienes que dar la oportunidad a los demás, no me caería nada mal, tengo que admitir que fue una increíble transformación, ¿la has visto jugar quidditch? Eso indica que debe de ser toda una fiera en la cama –pronuncio con vulgaridad el moreno, agregándole un silbido que parecía ver a Ginny en ese momento sin prenda alguna.

– ¡No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima!

Draco no fue capaz de controlarse más, Blaise había sobrepasado sus límites, se lanzó sobre él con rapidez dándole un gran puñetazo en todo el rostro, Zabini cayó al suelo del golpe, se limpió la sangre de la nariz y se le aventó con puño alzado al rubio, todos los alumnos se sobresaltaron por la escena, Theodore indico con rapidez que los detuvieran y tomó como pudo el cuerpo del rubio para separarlo del moreno.

– ¡Paren los dos! ¡Dejen de actuar como niños! –alzó la voz para atraer la atención de ambos.

– ¡Suéltame Theo! Voy a partirle la cara Blaise, es un idiota –forcejeaba Malfoy con su amigo, que lo sostenía con fuerza

–Seré yo el que te parta cara –contestó el moreno tratando de librarse del agarre de Gregory Goyle –Te crees la gran cosa, demostraré a todos lo patético que eres Draco, eres un niñito de papi, tu arrogancia es todo un teatro –gritó Zabini para enfado el rubio.

– ¡Estúpido!

– ¡Draco! No vale la pena, eres inteligente no le sigas el juego a Blaise, enfría la cabeza –le aconsejó Nott mientras lo empujaba hacia la salida.

* * *

Ginny caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos del colegio, el desayuno había sido un caos y todo seguía igual, su recién formado comité de campaña la tenía fastidiada, era increíble como en cuestión de horas ya había letreros, pancartas y pergaminos voladores con su nombre y la invitación a votar por ella, necesitaba tranquilidad y soledad.

– ¡Ginny! –volteó con designación la pelirroja para ver ahora quien la molestaba -¡Hola! Ya vi lo de tu nominación, buena suerte –la gryffindor veía sorprendida como Daphne Greengrass se acercaba para hablar con ella.

–…Gracias…

–Lo digo sinceramente, no vengo en plan de pelea ni nada por el estilo, alguien como tú sería una gran reina, estoy segura.

Ginevra había escuchado tremendas críticas de las mujeres Slytherin, obviamente todas provenientes de chicas Gryffindor, tenía que admitir que lo poco que había tratado a Daphne no le parecía a nada de los rumores, si caminaba con elegancia, con un uniforme justo a su medida, zapatos relucientes y maquillaje en su rostro, pero también era amable, respetuosa y sonriente, nada que ver con su amiga Pansy, esa sí que era una "_joyita"._

– ¡Daphne! –de pronto fueron interrumpidas por otra Slytherin, Tracey Davis tomó por el hombro a Daphne y le dirigió una mirada de desconfianza a Ginny,

– ¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó Daphne en voz baja.

–Necesitamos hablar a solas –le susurró su amiga.

–Hasta luego Ginny y mucha suerte –se despidió Daphne permitiendo que la pelirroja reanudara su huida.

–No puedo creer que le muestres apoyo a esa –le criticó Tracey.

–No es mala persona, solo le deseé suerte, ahorita Pansy anda insoportable un poco de competencia no le caerá nada mal –le dijo la chica Greengrass

– ¡Por Merlín! ¡Pansy! –recordó de pronto Tracey –necesitamos ir a la sala común, me mandó a su lechuza con esta nota de ayuda.

– ¿Mandó a su lechuza a un envío dentro del colegio? –preguntó sorprendida por lo extremista que podía llegar a ser Pansy.

–Tiene que ser algo grave, apresurémonos Daphne –pidió impaciente su amiga.

–Está bien, veamos que desea la reina del drama –suspiró con fastidio Daphne, encaminándose a las mazmorras.

* * *

Ginny agradeció internamente a Draco el haberle enseñado aquel lugar cerca del lago, la vista era muy hermosa y en esos momentos estaba completamente solo, la chica se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol y continuo con el dibujo que no había podido terminar la primera vez que estuvo ahí.

–Sabía que te encontraría aquí –escuchó la voz del rubio a un lado de ella, alzó la mirada y se encontró con Draco Malfoy sentado a su lado, se había sumergido totalmente en su dibujo que no lo había sentido.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? –quiso saber la chica.

–El suficiente para darme cuenta que tu dibujo es hermoso –le contestó el rubio señalando con la mirada el block de sus manos.

–No es la gran cosa, ¿ha pasado algo? –preguntó la chica al ver de cerca su rostro.

– ¿De qué?

–Esto es un golpe –le dijo la chica mientras pasaba sus dedos por los labios del rubio tocando la pequeña herida.

–No…es…nada…–Draco no podía creer que estaba tastabillando al hablar, inexplicablemente un fuerte calor inundó su cuerpo al notar la cercanía de la pelirroja y al sentir sus suaves manos en su rostro.

– ¡Lo siento! –Ginny se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, su corazón latía descontrolado, rogaba para que su rostro no obtuviera un gran sonrojo.

–No te preocupes, fue un accidente en la práctica de quidditch –mintió el rubio.

–Ya veo, tienes que tener más cuidado –comentó la pelirroja evadiendo la mirada del Malfoy.

Draco iba a cambiar de tema pero es interrumpida por la llegada de una lechuza que le lanzó un peculiar sobre pero con la terrible firma de su padre, Lucius lo seguía molestando.

– ¿Eso es? –escuchó la voz de la pelirroja un poco sorprendida.

–Una carta de mi padre, nada importante –le explicó l rubio mientras guardaba el sobre en su bolsillo.

– ¡Espera! –lo frenó la pelirroja -¡Es un vociferador! Mi madre es fanática de ellos, no lo guardes debes abrirlo de inmediato –le explicó Ginny.

– ¿Vociferador? –Draco miró con atención el sobre, sabía perfectamente que cosa era un vociferador, pero nunca había recibido uno; no podía creer que su padre recurriera a esos medios, de repente el sobre emitió una alta temperatura provocando que el rubio lo lanzara al suelo, la carta se alzó en el aire rompiendo su sello y adquiriendo una extraña forma.

Ginevra estuvo a punto de taparse los oídos, conocía los terribles gritos que esas cosas llegaban a emitir, pero esta nunca emitió fuertes sonidos.

–_Draco Malfoy –_mencionó el sobre parlante con un tono duro pero nunca exagerado, a Ginny le causo un poco de gracia, era un vociferador elegante –_No he recibido ninguna respuesta de tu parte, pareciera que ni siquiera abres mis cartas es por eso que tuve que recurrir a este desagradable e impropio medio; mis fuentes me han informado que todavía no mandas tu solicitud de ingreso a la gran academia de administración mágica, es tu deber ver el porvenir de tu futuro y de toda la familia Malfoy, espero que tomes acción de inmediato y no sea necesario ir personalmente a hablar contigo, Draco Malfoy no me decepciones _–no hubo fuertes gritos solo una voz imponente y autoritaria, al finalizar el mensaje el sobre se incendió reduciéndose en cenizas.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, Ginny observa de reojo al rubio cuyo semblante se había ensombrecido.

–Tu graduación está muy cerca, todos los que aspirantes a estudios superiores ya han enviado sus solicitudes a las respectivas academias, ¿por qué aún no lo haces? –quiso saber la pelirroja, Draco Malfoy también era popular por su buen desempeño escolar, sin duda cualquier academia lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

–No tiene importancia –se limitó a contestar el rubio.

– ¿Cómo no va a tener importancia? Estás hablando de tu futuro, acaso ¿no has tomado una decisión?

–No conoces a mi padre, no se trata de MI decisión –se quejó el rubio, no le gustaba hablar de esa clase de temas.

– ¿Cómo?

–Soy un Malfoy, no solo eso, soy el heredero de la gran dinastía Malfoy, mi deber es únicamente continuar con los negocios de la familia, desde pequeño fui condenado a eso –habló el rubio con furia contenida.

Ginny miró en silencio al rubio, estaba conociendo algo nuevo del chico, era como si la gran estrella que se encargaba de representar ante todo el colegio dejara de brillar un poco y se abriera ante ella, mostrando que aunque nacieras en cuna de oro no eras completamente libre.

– ¿Cuáles son tus deseos?

Draco alzó la mirada hacia la pelirroja desconcertado por la pregunta.

–Todos soñamos con algo, todos tenemos una pasión, por ejemplo, algún día seré jugadora profesional de quidditch, eso si nunca dejaré de hacer arte muggle –le platicó la pelirroja con una peculiar sonrisa que deslumbró al rubio, su mirada era soñadora pero también albergaba una gran decisión de hacer realidad ese sueño.

–Las pociones –murmuró el rubio captando la atención de la pelirroja –el estudio de pociones es mi más grande pasión, leer, preparar, hasta experimentar con nuevos ingredientes, no por nada puedo decir que soy el mejor en la escuela, por encima de la genio Granger –presumió con su conocida arrogancia que le robo una carcajada a la pelirroja.

–No toda la gente es agradable pero no nos podemos dejar aplastar, siempre hay que demostrar de lo que somos capaces y lo valiosos que somos, ¿no es cierto? –dijo Ginny mientras alzaba una ceja, una pose claramente imitada de él mismo.

Draco miro sorprendido a la pelirroja, eran exactamente las palabras que había usado él la noche anterior para animarla, la chica le había dado fuerzas necesarias para enfrentarse a su padre, lucharía por su futuro; era increíble como el colegio subestimaba al ser humano que habitaba en esa pelirroja, le huían y se burlaban de ella sin darse la oportunidad de conocerla, se sentía tan afortunado de toparse con Ginevra Weasley.

Instintivamente llevo su mano a la mejilla pecosa de la pelirroja y la acaricio con delicadeza, el corazón de Ginny latió con rapidez y su respiración se aceleró, nunca se imaginó un gesto así del rubio, la observaba con esa penetrante mirada de acero, sus rostros se acercaban con lentitud, el nerviosismo que la pelirroja experimentó era nuevo para ella, no sabía que hacer o que decir, pero tampoco deseaba arruinar ese momento; Draco experimentaba algo parecido, veía a Ginny como algo preciado y frágil, nunca se había sentido de esa manera con otra mujer, ella era diferente, era muy especial; no podía dañarla.

De repente el recuerdo de la apuesta con Blaise Zabini invadió su mente, rompió el contacto con la pelirroja y se puso de pie con rapidez.

– ¿Draco? –la pelirroja lucia bastante confundida por la actitud del rubio.

–Tenemos que darnos prisa, me imagino que deseas aplastar a Pansy en las elecciones para reina de baile –comentó de pronto el rubio.

– ¡¿Tú también?! –se quejó Ginny –No habrás sido tú el que me nominó ¿verdad? –preguntó con cierto enfado la gryffindor

–Eso ya no importa Ginevra, lo importante es que ganes tú –dijo el rubio mientras avanzaba con dirección al colegio.

–¡MALFOY! –le gritó con enojo la pelirroja mientras comenzaba a seguirlo.

* * *

La sala común de Slytherin estaba inundaba de chillidos provenientes de Pansy Parkinson, cuando sus amigas llegaron al lugar agradecieron que los demás alumnos se encontraran en clase, y no observando el show que seguramente les montaría la chica.

– ¡Pansy! ¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó Daphne acercando al sillón donde se encontraba recostada la chica, su cabeza estaba oculta pero los sollozos se oían a la perfección.

–Cariño, dinos que pasa para que podamos ayudarte –pidió Tracey.

–… ¡Cormac!... –distinguieron de los murmullos de Pansy.

– ¿Qué pasa con él? –ninguna de las dos disfrutaba hablar de McLaggen, Pansy se había encargado de chocarlas.

Después de unos minutos de sollozos la morena alzó la vista mostrando todo los ojos rojos y el maquillaje corrido.

–¡Me terminó! –gritó con espanto y dolo la Parkinson.

– ¡¿Qué?! –mencionaron con gran sorpresa sus amigas.

–…Dijo que no sabía comportarme…que no le convenía…que..que…su reputación…¡me terminó! –se volvió al llanto hundiendo su cabeza, sollozando con fuerza.

–Pansy –murmuró con pena Tracey mientras miraba de reojo a Daphne –Ese tipo era un idiota, estarás mejor sin él –la animó.

–¡No lo entiendes! Se atrevió a cortarme a MÍ…a Pansy Parkinson –y lloriqueó desconsolada.

–Vamos Pansy, él no te convenía, olvida eso y ponte a trabajar en lo que debes.

–¡Qué podría ser más importante que esto! –le reclamó la morena.

–Esto amiga –le contestó Tracey mientras le entregaba el pergamino con el que anunciaban la nominación de la pelirroja a la contienda para Reina de baile.

–¡¿QUE?! –se pudo escuchar el potente grito de Pansy Parkinson por todas las mazmorras.

**¿Lo disfrutaron? Deseo de todo corazón que su respuesta sea positiva :D**

**Muchas, muchas y muchas gracias por leer y como es mi costumbre los invito a que me compartan sus opiniones en un REVIEW, todo lo que deseen escribir siempre será muy preciado para su humilde servidora.**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!...¡El gran final!**

**¡Disfruten de todas las historias de este verano de películas que está en su recta final! **

**BYEBYE n.n**


	5. Simplemente tú

**¡HOLASSSS! No puedo creer que lo acabara jejeje ¡por fin! El gran final ¡HURRA HURRA! XD**

**Como saben esta historia está compuesta de cinco capítulos y participa en el reto "Verano de películas" del **_**Drinnyfest **_**del grupo de Facebook Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido!**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen son propiedad de la grandiosa escritora J.K. Rowling, la trama está basada en la película "She´s All That" ("**_**Alguien como tú"**_** título en España y **_**"Ella es así"**_** en Latinoamérica) pero tendrá algunas modificaciones de mi parte.**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

**Simplemente tú**

**By. Emina Uchiha**

**Capítulo 5. Simplemente tú**

Draco y Ginny caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts, cada alumno que se topaba con la pelirroja la saludaba y felicitaba con admiración, la chica se limitaba a agradecer con un leve asentamiento de cabeza, no estaba acostumbrada a esa repentina atención, Draco sonreía con gusto, si las cosas continuaban de esa manera no dudaba que Ginevra podría derrotar a Pansy en las elecciones.

–¡TÚ! –ambos chicos dieron un leve saltito mientras maldijeron en sus adentros al reconocer al dueño de la estruendosa voz.

Malfoy suspiro al aire, ya sabía lo que le esperaba, se volteó resignado a enfrentarse con un colérico Ronald Weasley que se acercaba rápidamente a ellos.

– ¡Te advertí que te quería lejos de mi hermana Malfoy! –le reclamó el pelirrojo exaltado.

–Ahora no Ron –le pidió su hermana.

–No te metas Ginny, mira que estoy defendiéndote.

– ¿Defendiéndome? Según tu ¿de qué? –preguntó con molestia su hermana.

–Del odioso de Malfoy por supuesto, dime qué te estaba haciendo, cómo te estaba molestando –quiso saber Ron.

Draco iba a intervenir pero Ginny le hizo una señal para detenerlo.

–Él no está molestándome, de hecho va a ayudarnos en esta tonta campaña –le explico la pelirroja.

–¡ ¿QUÉ?! ¿Cómo que nos va a ayudar? ¿Por qué aceptaría la ayuda del hurón? –pregunto ofendido el pelirrojo ante el enfado del rubio por el uso del odioso sobrenombre.

–Porque se trata de mi campaña y Draco es mi amigo –le dijo su hermana sin temor a la evidente mala reacción de Ronald.

– ¡¿Tú amigo?! ¡Te has vuelto loca Ginevra Weasley! –le gritó con furia su hermano.

–Tu venías a defenderme y fuiste el que acabó insultándome, sí como oíste Draco es mi amigo y tú no tienes que opinar absolutamente nada –le advirtió con enfado la pelirroja, su hermano llegaba a ser demasiado escandaloso.

–Deja de hacer berrinches y resígnate comadreja –le dijo Draco con cierta burla, los gestos que el pelirrojo hacía eran tan estúpidamente llamativos.

–Maldito hurón, qué le has hecho a mi hermanita, de seguro le diste alguna poción para lavarle la cabeza –le reclamó el pelirrojo.

–No digas tonterías Ron –le dijo su hermana mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

–Hola chicos, los estaba buscando –la acalorada plática era interrumpida por la rubia Lovegood –miren estos carteles, los pegaremos por todo el colegio –les dijo mientras desenrollaba los brillantes pergaminos – ¡oh Draco! Me alegra que te nos unas a la campaña –lo saludo la rubia cuando notó su presencia.

– ¡¿Te llevas con él?! –le preguntó con incredulidad el pelirrojo.

– ¿Con Draco? Por supuesto, somos amigos de la infancia.

–¡Pero él es tan…!

– ¡Por Merlín! Detente Ron –pidió fastidiada Ginny.

Luna miro en silencio y sintió la tensión que se acumulada en el lugar, sabía de la mala relación que había entre Draco y Ron, algunas veces había escuchado sus peculiares discusiones y sabía que todo se debía a malas interpretaciones de los modos de ser de cada quien, Ron no conocía del todo a Draco y obviamente tampoco el rubio al pelirrojo.

–Bueno chicos tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, tomen este par de carteles y vayan a los pasillos de la biblioteca y colóquenlos, yo iré con Ronald al gran comedor y pegaré estos –intervino la rubia mientras tomaba el brazo del pelirrojo y comenzaba a jalarlo.

–Espera, porqué tienen que ir juntos –se quejó el pelirrojo.

–Déjalos Ronald, Draco ayudara como es debido a Ginny, yo confío en él, ahora vamos ayúdame con esto, por favor –le dijo finalizando con una gran sonrisa que distrajo por un segundo al pelirrojo, lo suficiente para arrastrarlo con ella sin oportunidad de réplica alguna.

Mientras se alejaban la rubia volteo divertida y les guiño el ojo a Ginny y a Draco los cuales le sonrieron agradecidos.

* * *

Ginny se encontraba estudiando en la biblioteca, estaba concentrada en su lectura que no percibió cuando una segunda persona se sentó en el lugar frente a ella.

–Hola Ginny.

La pelirroja levanto su mirada del libro para encontrarse con Blaise Zabini, el moreno estaba cómodamente sentado mientras recargaba su mejilla en la mano, la observaba fijamente y con una extraña sonrisa que no le agrado para nada a Ginny.

–Hola Zabini –se limitó a regresarle el saludo, odiaba cuando la interrumpían mientras realizaba sus deberes.

–Deja las formalidades, llámame Blaise, acaso no somos amigos –le comentó el moreno.

– ¿amigos? –la pelirroja apenas y había intercambiado unas pocas palabras con el moreno y las actitudes que había visto en él no le agradaron para nada.

–No me veas así, no soy un tipo malo, soy sincero contigo, nunca habíamos hablado él uno con el otro y tengo que confesar que me has sorprendido.

– ¿Ah, sí? –Ginny dejo el libro a un lado, tampoco era una mal educada.

–Por supuesto, siempre he admirado tu forma de jugar quidditch, eres increíble y ahora que te he tratado, me tienes cautivado Ginny –le dijo Blaise mientras posaba su morena mano encima de la de ella.

Ginny apartó su mano con rapidez, no le había agradado el atrevimiento del chico.

–Tranquila, entiendo que me tengas desconfianza pero eso se puede solucionar con una cita –habló Zabini para sorpresa de ella.

– ¿Cita? Sabes Blaise ahora estoy ocupada, no tengo tiempo…

–Déjame terminar, no será cualquier cita…el baile de graduación.

Los ojos se Ginny se abrieron con extremada sorpresa, nunca se imaginó una invitación de ese tipo.

–Sería un honor que aceptaras ser mi pareja en el baile de graduación –terminó de hablar el moreno.

–Yo…no…no puedo…

– ¿Acaso estás esperando la invitación de alguien en específico?

– ¡No!...no exactamente.

–Dime que no se trata de Draco por favor –le insistía el moreno.

–Claro que no –Ginny no pudo evitar exaltarse, de pronto su corazón latió con temerosa rapidez y podía apostar que el color de su rostro se igualaba al de su cabello.

–Eso es lo mejor –comentó al aire Blaise mientras disimulada ver uno de los libros que estaban en la mesa –Sabes soy buen amigo de Draco y tú eres una gran chica, por eso tengo que decirte que él no te conviene.

Ginny clavó su mirada en el moreno, la curiosidad invadió su ser.

– ¿Te enteraste que Pansy y Cormac terminaron? –Ginny negó con la cabeza, no le interesaba los dramas que circulaban por el colegio –Pues Draco nos comentó a Theo y a mí que era su oportunidad para luchar por Pansy, sigue bastante clavado con ella, pero bueno, hacen una linda pareja ¿no lo crees? –lo último lo dijo mirando fijamente a la pelirroja, deseaba ver cada una de sus reacciones.

–Supongo –Ginevra bajo la mirada con rapidez, su interior sufrió un estremecimiento doloroso, esa noticia la había afectado pero no podía permitir mostrar debilidad ante el Slytherin, comenzó a recoger los libros de la mesa, necesitaba alejarse de ese lugar, necesitaba estar sola.

–Por favor reconsidera mi invitación, verás que nos divertiremos mucho juntos, será estupendo y celebraremos tu triunfo a lo grande, espero ansioso tu respuesta –le dijo el moreno mientras le entregaba el libro que ojeaba.

–Me tengo que ir –anuncio la pelirroja y dio la vuelta tratando de ocultar su rostro, los ánimos por el estudio habían desaparecido por completo.

Blaise la observó marcharse mientras soltaba un suspiro, esa chica en verdad iba a ser difícil, pero le gustaban los retos, no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que se coló en sus labios, tendría a Ginevra.

* * *

Draco se dirigía rumbo a la oficina del director, no entendía el motivo por el que lo haya mandado a llamar tan temprano, entró a la oficina con lento paso, no podía evitar estar a la defensiva, aunque el director Dumbledore era una persona amable para nada temible.

–Profesor Dumbledore…

–Buenos días señor Malfoy, usted siempre tan puntual.

–Buenos días, me necesita para algo, señor –preguntó con cortesía el rubio.

–No se preocupe, de hecho es para informarle que tiene visitas –le explicó el viejo mago mientras señalaba a un lado de la gran oficina, donde Draco se topó con la severa mirada de su padre acompañada por la dulce mirada de su madre.

El rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa y temor, ya sabía lo que le esperaba.

–Bueno, me retiro para que platiquen con confianza –anuncio el director mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la salida.

–Muchas gracias profesor Dumbledore –agradeció con amabilidad Narcissa Malfoy.

El mago solo dio un asentimiento de cabeza antes de salir del lugar.

–Padre, Madre buenos días –habló el rubio, sería mejor apresurar lo inevitable.

–Buenos días Draco –regresó el saludo su madre.

–Dejemos esto, jovencito me debes una gran explicación –interrumpió su padre, no grito pero en su voz se notaba evidentemente furioso.

–Padre, yo…

–No estoy para que empieces a divagar Draco, el ciclo escolar está a nada de terminar y tú no te dignas a enviar tus formularios a la academia de administración mágica, es que acaso tengo que hacerlo todo yo, era tu responsabilidad, es tú futuro y el futuro de la familia Malfoy.

–No, solo es eso…

–Ahora que dices, habla claro –le exigió con duro tono su padre.

–A ti no te importa mi futuro, solo el futuro del prestigioso apellido Malfoy –le contestó el rubio bastante enojado, al parecer ya había aguantado suficiente a Lucius.

– ¿De qué hablas? –pregunto exigentemente Lucius, Narcissa estaba alerta a las acciones de ambos, tenía un mal presentimiento.

–Que solamente ves por tu conveniencia, no te importa que pase con mi vida, nunca te he importado, solo te preocupa que te deje en vergüenza por eso siempre has estado dirigiendo mi vida, crees que soy un simple muñeco que puedes manipular a tu antojo; pero, ya no lo permitiré Lucius –declaró con increíble valor el rubio.

Los ojos sus padres se ensancharon, Lucius se veía colérico y Narcissa tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, sabía lo que podía llegar a hacer su marido por la repentina osadía de su hijo pero ver el porte con el que su hijo hablaba la llenó de orgullo.

–Cuida tus palabras Draco, no olvides con quien estás hablando –Lucius saco un pergamino y se lo entrego a su hijo –aquí está el formulario, fírmalo, yo mismo lo llevaré –le informó el hombre para desagrado del joven rubio.

– ¡No! –Draco rompió el pergamino con furia – ¡No iré a esa academia! Yo decidiré mi futuro.

– ¡Draco! No seas estúpido, no tengo tiempo para tu tonta rebeldía, esto es tu responsabilidad, tu obligación.

–Es importante ver por el futuro, eso lo sé padre, y mi futuro no está en el camino que tu has diseñado, él único capaz de decidir por él solamente soy YO –anuncio sin temor y con la cabeza en alto.

– ¿Y cómo piensas lograrlo? Estarás solo –lo amenazó con rencor su padre.

–Eso no es cierto –una voz femenina se escuchó alta y segura, Draco y Lucius voltearon sorprendidos a ver la silueta de Narcissa, la cual se acercaba a ambos, posándose entre ambos cuerpos –Mi hijo nunca estará solo, yo siempre lo apoyaré sin importarme cual sea su decisión –le aclaro a su marido.

–Tú también estás loca Narcissa, deja te apoyar los berrinches de tu hijo.

–Es suficiente Lucius, no te permitiré que interfieras en las decisiones de Draco, es momento que ahora él decida su camino, nuestro deber es observarlo, apoyarlo en lo que podamos y estar orgullosos de todo lo que logre en su futuro –explicó la señora Malfoy mientas le daba un leve abrazo a su hijo, mostrándole su apoyo –yo confió en ti Draco –le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

–Madre, gracias –Draco sonrió con dicha, su madre siempre era una hermosa luz en su vida –Padre, entiendo perfectamente lo que significa ser un Malfoy, estudiaré lo que yo quiera pero nunca descuidaré los asuntos de la familia, como es mi deber, por favor deja que te lo demuestre –pidió el rubio en tono conciliador, su padre era estricto pero no un ogro, no deseaba estar peleado con él por lo que restaba de su vida.

–Estaré al pendiente –se limitó a responder Lucius mientras emprendía su salida, la actitud de Draco lo había sorprendido bastante, debía reconocerlo su hijo era todo un Malfoy, no estaba contento con el asunto, pero le concedería el beneficio de la duda a su hijo.

* * *

Después de la plática con sus padres Draco se sentía un poco liberado, aunque todavía debía aclarar las cosas con Ginevra, ya había sacado valor para enfrentarse a su padre ahora debía de apresurarse a hablar con la pelirroja, ella había resultado ser una estupenda chica, tenía que acabar esa estúpida apuesta con Blaise, Ginevra no merecía ser objetivo de esa estúpida idea.

–¡Draco! –el rubio volteo con fastidios ante el llamado, reconocería esa chillona voz donde sea –Cariño, te he estado buscando.

– ¿Qué quieres Pansy? –la apresuró.

–uhhhh que rudo, no me digas que sigues enojado, olvidemos eso, ya viene el baile y apuesto que nos divertiremos juntos –le platicó Pansy.

– ¿Juntos? –Draco la miro con excentricismo.

–Claro cariño, iremos juntos, recuerda que en eso quedamos, solo como amigos…aunque no dudo que pueda a ver una reconciliación en esa noche –Pansy paso su índice por el rostro masculino con intenciones de coqueteo pero el rubio rápidamente le apartó la mano.

–No digas tonterías.

–No seas brusco, soy tu carta de triunfo, osea…somos "La pareja" debemos ir juntos, mira ni te preocupes por la sosa de tu amiguita roja, se ve muy bien acompañada –le dijo Pansy con cizaña mientras señalaba algo a su espalda.

Draco volteo para ver de lo que hablaba la tonta de Pansy pero su visión se descolocó al ver a Blaise platicar a gusto con Ginevra, camino hacia ellos con rapidez ignorando a la chica Parkinson, qué demonios tenía planeado ese idiota.

– ¡Zabini! –lo llamó Draco -¿Qué se supone que haces? –preguntó con dureza, ante la sorpresa de los dos.

–Draco, amigo salúdame antes que nada, donde quedan tus modales –le sugirió con cinismo el moreno ante la interrogante mirada de Ginny, Draco la había sorprendido bastante.

–Y tú ¿Qué haces con él? –se dirigió a ella el rubio, con un tono no tan amable, que no le agrado del todo a la pelirroja.

–Cálmate, solo estamos platicando –le dijo la pelirroja con seriedad.

–Ginevra, no lo entiendes…Blaise es…

–Draco por favor detente, fue suficiente, ya no puedo con esto, Ginevra es una chica maravillosa, esto no es debido –dijo de pronto el moreno.

–Blaise –le dijo con advertencia el rubio.

–En verdad ella me interesa hermano, esto no es justo…

– ¡¿De que están hablando los dos?! –exigió saber la confundida pelirroja.

–Todo fue una apuesta –se apresuró a hablar el moreno –Draco dijo que cambiaría tu look y tu popularidad y te convertiría en la reina del baile, lo siento tanto Ginny.

Ginny quedo muda de la impresión, tratando de asimilar lo que el moreno acababa de decir, todo había sido un engaño, un juego, una mentira, una estúpida apuesta.

Draco no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, tenía tanto que explicar pero ver a la pelirroja parada incapaz de hablar le partió el alma, sabía el daño que acababa de hacerle a esa grandiosa chica.

–Ginevra –la llamo con temor.

–Eres un maldito idiota, fui parte de un estúpido juego, todo fue una maldita apuesta –Draco sintió un horrible estremecimiento cuando la pelirroja levanto su vidriosa mirada, lo miró con rencor pero sobretodo con decepción y dolor.

Draco la tomo del brazo cuando se dio cuenta que comenzaba a irse.

– ¡Espera! –le pidió deteniéndola.

– ¡SUELTAME! –Ginny jalo su brazo con brusquedad logrando liberarse y le dio una sonora cachetada al rubio -¡No te vuelvas a acercar a mi Malfoy! –sentenció con rencor la pelirroja.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Ginny se había enterado de esa terrible apuesta y desde que evitaba dirigirle si quiera la mirada, el baile estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, toda la escuela estaba envuelta en tensión y pelea, al parecer las elecciones estaban bastante reñidas; pero Draco Malfoy no tenía cabeza para esas cosas, él necesitaba solo una pequeña oportunidad para estar a solas con Ginny, aunque eso casi era caso perdido.

Caminaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, reprochándose el grave error que había cometido, lamentándose la perdida que sus juegos le habían dejado, odiándose por el dolor que la causó a Ginevra, todo en él era un Caos.

De pronto un grupo de chicos hablaban emocionados, con solo oír la mención del nombre de la pelirroja elevo su vista para buscarla, cuando la localizó vio que la muchacha volvía a amarrarse su hermosa cabellera y que había cambiado el fino armazón de lentes que él mismo que había obsequiado unos días antes por los enormes anteojos que siempre había usado.

– ¡Ginevra! –la llamó cuando se sintió lo suficiente cerca de ella, pudo ver como el cuerpo de la chica se tensaba; al parecer había reconocido su voz, apresuró su paso al notar la evidente huida de la chica – ¡Espera! ¡Necesitamos hablar! –pidió con desesperación sin importar a los estudiantes que había empujado en el proceso de llegar con la muchacha.

– ¡Ginevra! –volvió a llamarla pero la chica se limitó a abrazarse del brazo de su amigo Longbottom, después de un susurro de ella, el chico apresuro el paso, llevándosela en el proceso.

Draco no miro frente suyo solo camino lo más rápido que pudo hasta que chocó con algo, mejor dicho alguien, que lo derribo al instante.

– ¡Entiéndelo! Ella no quiere saber nada de ti, déjala en paz –escuchó fuerte, clara y colérica voz de Ronald Weasley –Si te acercas a ella, te partiré la cara –le advirtió.

–Solo necesito hablar con ella, aclarar las cosas –explico el rubio para sorpresa del pelirrojo, se esperaba algún violento contraataque de su parte.

–No digas tonterías, has hecho suficiente, sólo apártate –Draco se había levantado del suelo pero no noto cuando el pelirrojo volvió a darle un empujón que lo regreso al suelo.

– ¡Ron! ¡Fue suficiente! –intervino el mejor amigo del pelirrojo, los impulsos del pelirrojo lo meterían en grandes problemas, entendía la furia de su amigo ya que quería a Ginny como una hermana pero debía parar a Ron por bien de todos.

–Déjame Harry, le enseñaré a este maldito a no meterse con mi hermanita –dijo Ron con evidentes ganas de lanzar otro atentado contra el rubio.

–Ron, detente por favor –intervino Hermione –Ginny no estará nada contenta si te castigan por algo así, se sentirá culpable –le recordó la castaña.

Ron refunfuño y dio la vuelta con enfado.

–Solo quiero hablar con ella –repitió el rubio con insistencia, lo que hizo que el pelirrojo se volteara de regreso.

– ¡No! –se escuchó fuerte el grito de Luna Lovegood que tomó del hombro al Weasley –Olvida esto Ronald, podrían expulsarte del colegio, ve con tu hermana, por favor –suplico la rubia, recibiendo un asentimiento del pelirrojo que la tranquilizó.

El trio de griffyndor caminaron rumbo a su sala común, Luna ayudo a Draco a levantarse, asegurando que estuviera bien.

–Soy un idiota Luna –fue lo único que dijo Draco.

–Tranquilo, todo tiene solución –lo reconfortó mientras lo llevaba a otro lugar, alejándose de las curiosas miradas que se colaban.

* * *

La gran y esperada noche por fin había llegado, todo el colegio se encontraba emocionado por la fiesta que los esperaba, las chicas hacían uso de maquillaje y pociones para logar el mejor look, rezaban por lucir el vestido más impactante de la noche, los chicos anudaban sus corbatines y supervisaban portar un traje impecable.

La mayoría estaban concentrados en lucir excelentes para el afamado "baile de graduación", excepto Ginevra Weasley, la cual se encontraba en su habitación alejada del barullo de todas las chicas, leyendo un gran libro de arte muggle, su vestimenta era la misma de siempre, no pareciera tener la mínima intención de salir esa noche de su habitación; se sentía destrozada, frustrada y engañada, se había dejado llevar por una ilusión que en un principio la hizo experimentar increíbles y maravillosas sensaciones pero había acabada hundida en un abismo de traición, humillación y mucho dolor.

–Así que era cierto –la masculina voz de su hermano la distrajo de su lectura.

– ¡Oye! Es la habitación de chicas, tienes prohibido el acceso –le recordó.

–Hermione me dio permiso, quería ver como estabas.

–Estoy bien, puedes ir al baile tranquilo.

–Deberías ir con nosotros, Ginny no dejes que esto te derrumbe, eres joven y hermosa, disfruta de la vida hermanita, prometo no sobreprotegerte mucho, pero trata de animarte por favor –le explico con preocupación su hermano.

Ginny miro a su hermano conmovida, la mayoría de las veces los actos de Ron le parecían extremistas, pero el amor de hermanos estaba siempre presente.

–Estoy bien Ron, no tienes que preocuparte –dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama para acercarse a él –ve a ese baile, después de todo es TU baile de graduación, yo tendré otro el año que viene, diviértete mucho –de pronto lo abrazó con cariño para sorpresa del chico –gracias, te quiero hermano.

–Y yo a ti Ginny –correspondió Ronald.

–Lamento interrumpir –se escuchó la voz de Hermione –Ginny alguien te está esperando afuera de la sala común, no seas grosera y habla con él; Ron apresúrate o Harry y yo te dejaremos –le recordó la castaña.

Ambos chicos se despidieron de la pelirroja y comenzaron su marcha rumbo al baile de graduación, el corazón de Ginny estaba un poco acelerado cuando se enteró que alguien la estaba buscando, salió de su sala común para saciar su curiosidad y su mirada se apagó un poco cuando se encontró con Blaise Zabini vestido de gala.

–Hola, yo…lo siento Ginny, como dije eres estupenda y en verdad espero que desees ir al baile conmigo, te esperaré cuanto quieras y si quieres puedes irte vestida así, luces genial.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar conmoverse un poco con el gesto de Blaise, tal vez el chico no era desagradable como había pensado, su hermano tenía razón, era joven y necesitaba salir a divertirse de vez en cuando.

–Iré a cambiarme –le informó la pelirroja para satisfacción del moreno.

* * *

Luna salía de su sala común muy arreglada, con un hermoso vestido que realzaba sus hermosos rasgos, le sonrió al chico que la esperaba mientras le ofrecía la mano caballerosamente.

–Lista hermosa dama.

–Claro, elegante caballero –respondió con risueña sonrisa la rubia.

–Gracias por acompañarme.

– ¡Oh vamos! Para qué somos los amigos, Draco –le contesto.

–Soy un idiota, lo arruiné todo –se lamentó el rubio.

–Todo tiene solución, ella estará en ese baile, no dejes que los torposoplos invadan tu cabeza; andando.

* * *

El gran comedor parecía otro lugar con todas esas luces, telas, flores y brillo, las bandejas con exquisitos manjares se fusionaban a la perfección con el lugar, los alumnos que entraban se mostraban sorprendidos por el maravilloso escenario que admiraban, la música sonaba pegajosa, las parejas lucían felices y los grandes grupos de amigos reían con dicha.

Theo y Daphne danzaban disfrutando de la fiesta, la chica se detuvo sorprendida al ver entrar al joven Malfoy en compañía de su rubia amiga, la segunda sorpresa de la noche, la primera había sido ver a Ginny con Blaise bailando en la pista.

–Pansy estará furiosa –le comentó a su novio mientras le señalaba a la pareja que había entrado al lugar.

–En verdad soñaba que Draco vendría con ella, que loca –dijo Theo.

–Que te puedo decir…es Pansy

– ¿No era tu querida amiga?

–Creo que no ella entiende lo que es la amistad, ha cambiado mucho, pensé que vivir la competencia por la corona la volvería un poco…¿humilde?...que equivocada estaba –se lamentó la chica.

– ¿Por esa razón nominaste a Ginevra? –le preguntó su novio.

–Ginny es una buena chica, muchas deberían aprender de su sencillez y amabilidad, me sorprendió mucho cuando la conocí en la fiesta, en verdad espero que gane esta noche –explicó la Slytherin.

–Esperemos eso.

* * *

Cuando Draco entró al lugar comenzó su rápida búsqueda, necesitaba hablar con la pelirroja.

–Draco, es hora de actuar –lo llamó Luna –salúdale a unos amigos, tu busca a Ginevra, no te preocupes por mi…buena suerte –se despidió la chica con un guiño de ojos.

Draco solo vio desaparecer la pequeña silueta de la chica Lovegood, minutos después sus puños se cerraron con fuerza y todo su cuerpo se tensó, ver bailar a Ginevra con Blaise tan despreocupadamente le hirvió la sangre, camino rumbo a la pista, no sabía que haría exactamente y tenía que alejarla de él.

De pronto alguien lo tomo de la mano, haciéndolo voltear con rapidez y toparse con Pansy Parkinson que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Me dejaste plantada! –le reclamó la chica, Draco la iba a callar cuando ella hizo un gesto extraño, aparentando respirar profundamente –Por ahora te perdono, no pienso quedar en ridículo esta noche –menciono en un susurró –ahora vamos a bailar –menciono con falsa sonrisa.

–Aléjate de mí, loca –le advirtió el rubio mientras daba media vuelta, no tenía tiempo que perder con Parkinson.

* * *

Blaise había dejado a Ginny platicando con Daphne y se había adentrado al baño de hombres luciendo una enorme sonrisa que no le agrado para nada a Theo.

– ¿Qué te ocurre?

–Theo, esta noche va a estar increíble –le aseguró con malicia.

– ¿Qué pretendes Blaise?

–Después del baile, llevará a Ginny a las habitaciones ocultas de Slytherin, presiento que debe de ser toda una fiera en la cama, solo con ver como juega quidditch tengo grandes expectativas.

– ¡Estas enfermo Blaise! Estoy seguro que Ginevra con caerá en tus jueguitos, no es tonta, de hecho es demasiado inteligente para ti –le aclaró Nott con burla, dejándolo solo.

–Ya verás Nott, Ginevra Weasley será toda mía –declaró con cinismo el moreno, saliendo de los sanitarios.

Una de las taquillas se abrió mostrando a un sorprendido y asustado Neville, necesitaba prevenir a su amiga o a cualquiera de los chicos, pararían el temible plan de Zabini.

* * *

La música bajo de volumen y las luces se centraron en el escenario ubicado en el lugar de las mesas de profesores, las coronas de los próximos reyes estaban en el centro y el director Albus Dumbledore estaba en el centro de la plataforma.

–Buenas noches jóvenes, espero que estén disfrutando esta noche –el mago callo al escuchar las ovaciones de los alegres estudiantes –llegó el momento esperado por muchos, nombraremos a los reyes de la noche.

Aplausos, risas, gritos y bufidos llenaron el lugar; por otro lado, Neville recorría el gran lugar apresurado por encontrar a Ginny o a cualquier otro de sus amigos.

–El rey del baile es –el director desenrolló un pergamino y lo leyó rápidamente –felicidades a nuestro rey Draco Malfoy –las chicas suspiraron escandalosas y las miradas se centraron en el rubio que andaba distraído, alguien le dio un leve empujón que lo hizo despertar y entre aplausos y ovaciones lo llevaron a la cima del escenario y le colocaron la corona.

Neville corría por el recinto sin importarle los reclamos de las personas a las empujaba y golpeaba en el proceso, hasta que choco con la espalda de Ron Weasley, el cual platicaba con Luna.

– ¡¿Neville?!

– ¡Por merlín! Me alegra verlos –habló agitado Longbottom.

– ¿Qué ocurre Neville? –le pregunto Luna.

–Neville tranquilízate y espera que ya van a anunciar a la reina –le dijo Ron centrando su atención al centro del lugar.

Mientras tanto en el centro del lugar se esperaba el tan esperado anuncio, de una competencia de los más reñida y encendida.

–Después de un votación muy reñida y cerrada, nuestra reina es…–todos miraban expectantes al director –Pansy Parkinson.

Algunos aplausos se escucharon, al igual que algunos bufidos, los griffyndor maldijeron en sus adentros, Ginny sonrió un poco decepcionada, lamentaba el esfuerzo que todos sus amigos habían puesta en la improvisada campaña.

Pansy gritaba emocionada, llegó rápidamente al escenario y prácticamente ella se puso la corona, abrazó efusivamente al rubio y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla, el rubio la empujo fastidiado pero ella se prendo a su brazo con fuerza, debían aparentar ser la mejor pareja de la noche, eran los reyes.

Ginny miro la escena dolida, no tenía ganas de ver al rubio de lo más cariñoso con exnovia, a lo mejor ya habían regresado, la simple idea le dio nauseas.

–Esto es un fiasco –le dijo Zabini con fastidio, llamando su atención –vámonos de aquí, no vale la pena, caminemos por el pasillo –sugirió mientras la tomaba de la cintura con fuerza.

–Es lo mejor –estaba abrumada, suficiente diversión para ella por esa noche, así que se dejó conducir por el moreno.

Mientras tanto Neville les explicaba lo enterado a Ron, Luna, Harry y Hermione que se habían acercado a ver que tenía el chico.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Debes de estar bromeando! –bramó el pelirrojo al escuchar lo dicho por Neville.

– ¡Por merlín! No bromearía con algo así.

–Tengo que encontrar a mi hermana –habló apresurado el pelirrojo.

–Te ayudaremos Ron –le dijo Harry preocupado, seguido por la chica Granger

–Separémonos, el lugar es muy grande –sugirió con prisa la rubia –Neville y yo iremos juntos, Ronald ve con Harry y Hermione –dijo la rubia.

Todos se separaron rápidamente.

– ¿A dónde vas Luna? –preguntó Neville viéndola tan segura de sus pasos.

Luna corrió al escenario donde Pansy estaba diciendo un aburrido discurso, la rubia agitaba sus brazos llamando la atención de su amigo.

Draco la miro extrañado por el insistente llamado, con disimulo se acercó a la orilla de la tarima y se arrodillo a escuchar a Luna, sus ojos se ensancharon con temor y enojo, cuando iba a bajar del escenario la mano de Pansy lo detiene.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas? No permitiré otro desplante Malfoy, somos los reyes, tenemos que bailar como la mejor pareja, Draco tienes una reputación que proteger –le advirtió la reina.

–Piérdete Parkinson –fue lo único que dijo el rubio mientras se soltaba y le lanzaba la corona a los pies de la chica, saliendo corriendo del lugar.

–¡MALFOY! –se escuchó el caprichoso grito de Pansy por todo el lugar ante las miradas burlonas de todos los presentes, los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar.

* * *

Draco corrió por los pasillos del colegio lo más rápido que podía, las mazmorras nunca le había parecido tan lejanas, el aire abandonaba sus pulmones pero aun así no se detenía, una fuerza lo impulsaba a seguir corriendo, tenía que salvar a Ginevra, por su culpa la había expuesto a tantas cosas, tantas malas experiencias, la chica se había abierto con él y ahora le estaba pagando con todas esas malas experiencias.

Cuando llego al lugar descrito por Luna se encontró con la terrible noticia de no poder tener acceso al lugar, la contraseña era cambiada por los mismos alumnos rápidamente, Theo, Blaise y él encontraron esas habitaciones hace un tiempo y diseñaron la entrada para que no cualquiera entrara, una vez alguien adentro era imposible el acceso sin la aprobación del individuo que ocupada el lugar, golpeo la puerta con el más fuerte hechizo que conocía, pero se trataba de una habitación mágica.

Golpeó la puerta con frustración, no sabía que más hacer, se sentía impotente y derrotado.

* * *

Ginny caminaba por los jardines del colegio, era una noche cálida y tranquila, todo el colegio era escándalo y fiesta, era reconfortante cambiar de ambiente, Ron estaba neurótico y demasiado exaltado, estaba preocupado y era comprensible pero pareciera que no la conociera, era una fortuna que Luna se encontraba allí para calmarlo y darle chance de un escape a ella.

Llego a la orilla del lago, ese lugar que le había enseñado el rubio y que se había convertido en su favorito, su sorpresa fue grande cuando se topó con la platinada mirada del rubio que se encontraba sentado en una roca con pose de derrota.

– ¡Ginevra! –se exaltó el rubio al reconocerla, se acercó con desesperación, necesitaba estar seguro que no era una alucinación.

Ginny retrocedió un paso, aun no estaba segura de querer hablar con el rubio, Draco se detuvo de golpe necesitaba ganarse la confianza de ella.

–No te vayas por favor, estaba preocupado, Luna me dijo lo de Blaise.

–Es un patán, lo bueno es que nunca salgo sin mi varita, un mocomurciélago y un hechizo sonoro fueron suficientes para pararlo, espero no haberme pasado con él –le explicó la pelirroja mirando su varita.

El rubio no pudo evitar dibujar una media sonrisa, Ginevra no lo dejaba de sorprender.

–Y ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó la pelirroja mientras apartaba la mirada, posándola en la hermosa luna.

–Cuando Luna me dijo lo de Zabini salí rápidamente a buscarte, acabé en este lugar con la esperanza de encontrarte –habló el rubio

– ¿Te perdiste el baile? –lo miró sorprendida la pelirroja, el rubio solo asintió restándole importancia al baile.

– ¿Por mí? –se atrevió a preguntar la chica.

–Sí –le respondió el rubio –Ginevra, acepte esa tonta apuesta mucho antes de conocerte, sé que hice mal, fue estúpido, superficial –Draco sonrió con ironía –no me imaginaba lo que llegaría a perder.

–Y ¿Qué fue lo que perdiste Draco?

–A ti –le contestó mirándola a los ojos –a una fuerte, inteligente y maravillosa chica, cuando me reconociste como tu amigo en verdad que me emocionó, lo digo de verdad Ginevra, tu forma de ser me tiene cautivado, era un tonto que solo me fijaba en lo superficial, contigo aprendí a ver el verdadero valor de las personas, eres especial Ginevra, yo…estoy enamorado de ti.

Ginny sintió su corazón escaparse de su pecho con esas últimas palabras, Draco la miraba a los ojos, sin temor, sin mentiras, con una sinceridad que la asustó, le asustaba como la hacía sentir el rubio.

– ¿Enamorado? ¿De alguien como yo? Eso es absurdo –se menosprecio la chica para enojo de Draco – ¿Qué te puede gustar de mí?

–Que eres simplemente tú –habló el rubio mientras tomaba su mano y la acercó a su cuerpo con delicadeza, la chica no vio venir esa jugada del rubio y mucho menos pudo detener los labios masculinos del rubio que se posaron sobre los suyos.

Fue leve roce de labios que sorprendió a la pelirroja, pero que la hizo bajar todas sus defensas, cerró los ojos y respondió con dicha el beso, un beso tierno y lento, donde comprobaban como sus labios y cuerpos se amoldaban increíblemente.

Cuando separaron sus labios ambos sonreían con dicha, las palabras del rubio habían cautivado a la pelirroja y le habían servido para comprobar lo enamorada que ella también estaba de él; que Ginevra respondiera el beso significó lo más maravilloso de esa noche para Draco, llena de tantas emociones.

Draco no soltó la cintura de Ginevra, hizo más fuerte el agarre pegándola más a su cuerpo, la chica se atrevió a rodear sus brazos en el cuello de él.

–Me siento como Julia Roberts en mujer bonita –comento soltando una risita la pelirroja –sin lo de prostituta obviamente –se apresuró a aclarar.

– ¿Qué cosa? –quiso saber el rubio sin comprender de lo que hablaba la chica.

– ¡Nada! Cosas muggles –le explicó con gracia Ginny.

Draco sonrió al ver la hermosa sonrisa volver al rostro de la pelirroja.

–Draco, yo también te había juzgado mal antes de conocerte, pero ahora puedo decirte que…yo también estoy enamorada de ti –le dijo la chica mientras un adorable sonrojo se posaba en sus pecosas mejillas, haciéndola lucir más hermosa ante la visión del rubio.

Unieron sus labios en un nuevo beso, más profundo que el anterior, sus alientos se mezclaron y sus sentimientos se desbordaron, ambos corazones latían a ritmo, era el comienzo de algo auténtico, intenso y maravilloso.

FIN

**¡MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Gracias por acompañarme a lo largo de este verano con esta historia, de corazón espero que disfrutaran de mi bebé **** disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, siempre deseé escribir una adaptación de película y adoro esta película, fue una gran experiencia y me encanta compartirlo con todos.**

**Como siempre le doy la más cordial invitación a que me dejen sus comentarios en un REVIEW, siéntense libres de escribir lo que deseen, siempre es maravilloso enterarse de lo que los lectores piensan de cada una de nuestras adoradas obras n.n**

**¡Disfruten de todas las historias de este verano de películas y mucha suerte para todas las escritoras que participan en este reto!**

**BYEBYE n.n**


End file.
